Mitigating Circumstances
by Sonnet Lacewing
Summary: A tangled story of peace negotiations, seduction, thieves, the death of a beloved character, and undeniable feelings, all subject to mitigating circumstances. Set between EM and ROTG. Forshadows Daine & Numair. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1 Elyra Kelton

**MITIGATING CIRCUMSTANCES**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tamora Pierce, the Goddess herself.**

_A/N: This story follows the Emperor Mage in the Cannon timeline. In my personal timeline, it is on the heels of Two Weeks in Carthak which most of you probably know is EM from Numair's point of view. _

_This story will be in several points of view and will be several chapters long when completed. I will not update as quickly as I did for Two Weeks in Carthak._

….and now

**Chapter One – Elyra Kelton**

Daine had never felt as ugly as she did at this very moment. She could remember a similar feeling when she met King Jonathan of Conte the first time. That time, she felt like her face was breaking out in pimples everywhere. Today it felt more like warts. Veralidaine Sarrasri was actually a pretty girl. Her thick, smoky curls, stormy blue eyes, and fair complexion turned a few heads. And she was respected, more than she would ever have thought possible when she moved to Tortall two and a half years ago. She was Tortall's wildmage and a fine archer. She could talk to animals and shapeshift into them. She had become famous enough that people had heard of her in far off countries. And that was why she was standing here now among a group of nobles to welcome delegates from the Copper Isles. But all of that seemed like nothing when she compared herself to the woman standing with the ambassadors.

Elyra Kelton was one of the delegates from the Copper Isles and she was even more beautiful than her name. She had to be six feet tall and she was slender with curves in all the right places. She had long copper tresses and the most astonishingly exotic, slanted emerald eyes. Her skin had a golden glow and her lips were a soft petal pink.She was dressed in a swishy aqua dress that flattered her in every way. She had been introduced as a mage and the heir to the Kelton fief.

Things went from bad to worse for Daine when the woman reached Numair. When she saw him she curtsied gracefully and said in a soft, musical voice, "Master Salmalin, I have been looking forward to meeting you for a very, very long time." She placed her hand in his and Daine saw her handsome teacher bend and kiss it politely. The woman blushed and added, "I do hope we get to spend some time together talking of spells." Daine had the most inexplicable urge to shape-shift into a bear and rip the woman's face off.

When the woman approached her, Daine took her hand. It was soft, as if she were unaccustomed to hard work. Daine must have shaken it a little too vigorously because she nearly pulled the woman off her feet. Numair caught her of course. Daine could do nothing but apologize awkwardly and wish she could melt into the grass.

-------

Numair did not want to be here. It had only been a week since they had returned from Carthak. Regardless of all that happened in Carthak, the trip had been successful and they had signed a peace accord. For this reason, the Copper Isles, which had always been a threat, had decided to consider their own treaty. At least, that is what they claimed. But for no reason that he could explain to anyone else, Numair was suspicious. No matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't figure out how the news had spread so fast. Carthak's new emperor had not yet been coronated. He most certainly wouldn't have had time to send news to the Copper Isles. It was possible that a spy was present in Carthak. But that just didn't make sense either.

So Numair was present, but was distracted. There were eight delegates in all and he hadn't managed to remember a single name. The one woman in the group was a tall woman who had gushed about wanting to meet him. When he held out his hand, she folded her slender fingers over onto his palm in the way that any noblewoman did when she expected you to kiss her hand. So that is exactly what he did. He was surprised to hear Daine snort from where she stood next to him. And a moment later, Daine had nearly pulled the same woman off her feet when she went to shake the woman's hand. Numair looked at her with concern. Was there still some lingering effect from the Graveyard Hag's power? He would have to find a moment to talk to Daine, or maybe have Alanna look her over.

His gaze traveled back to Alanna. The King's Champion was giving him a most peculiar look. Whatever point she was trying to make with her violet eyes, he just wasn't getting the message. He felt bad for Alanna. She wanted to go home desperately. It had been ages since she had been there. George and the kids were going to ride up later in the week. Jon had asked them to make the trip for his own reasons. Numair suspected that Jon didn't trust the delegates either. It was quite possible that he thought George would recognize any underhandedness on the part of the delegates. Sometimes it does take a thief to recognize one. Whatever his reasons, Jon was keeping them to himself. One thing was for certain, whatever he told George was convincing, otherwise George wouldn't leave Pirate's Swoop without either its Baron or Baroness there to protect it.

If there were one thing Numair was sure of, it was that he was growing very tired of peace negotiations. It was necessary, however, and he wouldn't wish war on his country. Still, his mind was overloaded with processing things that had happened in Carthak. And he wanted more than anything to take a little time to just read. There was no doubt about it; it was going to be a long week.

------

Meanwhile, Daine was wishing tremendously that she could be back in her breeches in the corrals with Onua. Her K'miri friend was watching everything. Daine thought with irony that whenever you made a true fool out of yourself everyone you knew seemed to be looking. Daine could see Onua standing with her arms folded on the top pole of the coral. She seemed to be shaking her head at Daine and grinning.

Behind Onua, her pony and long-time friend Cloud was watching as well. Silently, Daine asked the horse if that had looked as bad as she feared. Cloud said, -I thought it was very funny. You are getting very possessive of Storkman aren't you?- Luckily, no one but Daine could speak to animals in this way, because if anyone could have heard the exchange, Daine was quite certain she would have died right there. Daine told Cloud that she was delusional. Cloud just snorted and said, -I wasn't criticizing your choice. Actually, you could do a lot worse than Storkman.- Smiling to herself, Daine realized that Cloud probably would never admit to liking any man in Daine's life. In Cloud-speak that meant that she was quite fond of Numair.

When Daine looked back at the delegates, she realized they were moving toward the castle. She followed Numair and sighed an unhappy goodbye to Cloud. It was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2 Alliances

**Chapter 2 - Alliances**

As the delegates headed to the castle, Daine felt a hand on her shoulder. A young clerk with dark brown hair and big brown eyes held out a piece of parchment. He was not much older than Daine -- maybe 17 or 18. The ink on the paper was still wet. "I – I thought this might be he – helpful," he stuttered nervously.

Scanning the document, Daine realized that the clerk had provided her with a list of names of the Copper Isles' Delegation, along with a brief description of each. She smiled broadly. "Thank you so much. I'll look fair brilliant when I can call 'em by name." She looked toward Numair, thinking she would be able to impress even her teacher. "You are really thoughtful. What's your name?"

"Perin, Perin Porter."

"You weren't with us in Carthak and I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new?"

"I studied here, but this is my first important assignment," he answered. He seemed more comfortable in her presence as he spoke about himself.

As if they had been talking a little too loud, Lord Martin shot them an angry look. Lord Martin was not fond of Daine under any circumstances, but it had worsened after their trip to Carthak. Daine whispered, "I should let you get back to your duties so you can impress _them_ as much as me."

The boy smiled and hurried forward to hear the conversation.

Daine looked over the list and tried to match the names to faces. The first was Sir Myren of Naabek. Next to his name Perin had written the description, "copper breastplate with cat". This was close enough to be helpful. The man was wearing a fine copper breastplate with a jaguar leaping from a wave. He was fair-haired, like many of his countryman, with narrow blue eyes and a yellowed beard. He also had leathery skin as if he spent a lot of time outdoors in harsh weather. Like Duke Gareth he was a former prime minister and well respected among his people.

The next name on the list was Sir Thomas of Shiry. Perin had noted that he had a "large scar" on his cheek. This man was the equivalent of the King's Champion and was rumored to have once killed twelve attackers single-handedly. He had a copper breast plate too, but it was bare, gleaming metal.

Next on the list was Lord Rohen of Naabek. He was younger than Myren (about 35) and blond. The two were probably cousins, but it was hard to tell. Perin had noted him as "tall one", although Daine observed that he wasn't as tall as Numair, not that anyone ever was. Like his fellows he wore soft boots, flowing breeches and long over-tunics of the Copper Isle Navy. He did not have a breast plate though and seemed to be more of a diplomat than the others. He was leading the negotiations. Perin had indicated this by placing a small star next to his name.

After Lord Rohen, was Elyra Kelton. Daine observed unhappily that Perin had placed "beautiful" by her name. Daine was certain that all the men in the group would be fawning over her all week.

Duke Naason of Htau followed. Perin's note said "gray beard" which was fitting. This man had a thick gray beard and little hair. His wide gray eyes and heavily wrinkled skin gave the impression he was not long for this world. He wore a grey tunic and breeches as if he were in mourning.

Master Phelan Copal was a mage and head of the Copper Isle's Royal University. Perin called him "the robed one" as he wore a gold mage's robe similar to Numair's black one. He was olive skinned with dark brown hair. He had large nose and very heavy eyebrows.

Master Tyrus Sorel was also introduced as a mage in the Copper Isle's Royal Court, though he wore the same navy uniform as the nobles. Perin had noted that he was the "plump one". This almost made Daine giggle. Sorel was more than plump; he was nearly round. Daine wasn't sure if he decided not to wear a robe to hide the weight of his power, or simply because he didn't have one that fit.

And finally Baron Demetrus of Lascal was noted as the"happy one". He had a bright, open face that made him seem extremely friendly. He was probably in his fifties, though very fit. His graying hair stood up despite obvious efforts to tame it and he was dressed in wool breeches and a cotton tunic which looked more comfortable than fancy. He had been the only delegate that smiled at Daine.

The delegation also included four clerks, five assistants (Daine assumed these were personal assistants to the nobles), a lady in waiting, and a small girl with brown hair and brilliant green eyes. Daine wondered if her mother was Lady Elyra. If so, perhaps she was married and would be advised by her fellows not to spend time going over spells with Numair. She could only hope that were the case. She sighed heavily.

They led the delegates to guest quarters where they could rest from their journey and bathe. A banquet was planned for their welcome in the evening. As soon as she could, Daine slipped off to visit the horses and see what Kitten and Tkaa were doing. She had hoped that she wouldn't be forced to endure hours of negotiations, but realized her chances of escaping were pretty slim

-------

"I thought that went better than we were expecting," Jon said. He had been joined in his study by Thayet, Alanna, Duke Baird, Duke Gareth, Gareth the younger, and Numair. "We brought out a strong welcoming committee to show them why they should want peace."

"I just cannot feel comfortable with this. The royals from the Copper Isles have never forgiven us for the death of their daughter Josiane and I don't believe for a minute that all this could come over Ozorne's demise," Alanna voiced. Several heads nodded in agreement.

"It behooves us to try to build alliances wherever they are offered. We are not going into this with our eyes closed. And I want to know if anything suspicious turns up," Jon said. "In the meantime, let's give them the benefit of a doubt and see if something good can arise."

"You just never know where close friendships can be built if you try," agreed Thayet.

"I wanted this group to meet briefly to give me your first impressions."

"Well, it seemed a straight-forward enough meeting," Duke Gareth said. "Baron Demetrus was friendly. Lord Rohen also seemed open enough. And Lady Elyra seemed impressed by Numair." Several of the group chuckled.

"It always impresses a girl when a man catches her when she falls," Thayet teased.

Numair shrugged. "If you are all through having laughs at my expense…"

"She is a beautiful woman, Numair, and she seems very interested." Thayet said softly. "You seem to be our most eligible bachelor and you should.." whatever she was going to say was cut off abruptly when Alanna shook her head warningly.

In a businesslike tone, Numair said, "I don't think we will really know what their intentions are until we spend a little more time in their company. I brought over some jars of eyebright for anyone who wants it during these negotiations. It can be fooled, but it can also be used without notice by most everyone in this group. I also think Daine can ask a few birds and mice to listen in if you like. It isn't perhaps the most hospitable choice but might very well be the safest."

Jon nodded. He studied his friend closely for a moment. Numair had seemed distant since his return from Carthak. Of course, he had been in the middle of the fiasco that nearly destroyed their peace accord, and he had watched his own execution (although it was a copy of himself which was put to death). Still, it might be a sobering experience.

In the meantime, Jon had been married to Thayet long enough to recognize the gleam of matchmaking when he saw it. He didn't think it would hurt for Numair to get to know Lady Elyra better. Perhaps a bond of friendship could make these talks go smoother.

His beautiful wife smiled at him. He could guess that dining arrangements would have Numair next to the lady mage before the hour was up.

-----

"I'm nervous, Myren. He didn't seem very receptive."

"Just do your job. We'll get what we want and you'll get what you want. But let us down and .." The tall Islander stroked his yellow beard and smiled viciously.

Elyra shifted uncomfortably. "You know I will do whatever you ask. But we should make a back up plan in case he's not interested in me. I can seduce most men. But even I run into a wall if another woman is in the way."

He cupped her chin and pulled her to him harshly. "Ahh, but what woman could measure up to you?"

"Don't bruise her face!" Master Tyrus Sorel ordered. His pearly blue gift curled around his hand and shot at Myren, scorching the knight's wrists. "She has a job to do."

Sir Myren cursed under his breath and released the woman. She cast her eyes down and returned to her own room to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3 Confidants

**Chapter 3 – Confidants**

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is the property, creation and bread-and-butter of Tamora Pierce. May she flourish eternally.

-

-

Alanna followed Numair out of the King's study. She wasn't sure what to say to her tall friend. She thought she knew what was wrong with him, but she was also fairly certain he had not figured it out for himself yet. She managed to corner him in an empty corridor. "Numair, have you got a minute to talk?"

"For you, always," he said with a smile.

It was contagious. She felt herself grin as well. The two had become closer while in Carthak. In many ways Numair was like the brother that Alanna had lost so many years ago. There was often academic discussions where people tried to decide who had been the more powerful mage. Alanna was glad the two had never met for that very reason. Unlike Thom, however, Numair thought about the consequences of his actions. No lovely and treacherous lady would be likely to convince Numair to try to raise someone from the dead. "You seemed leagues away from here today."

"I know. I'm sorry. I really was needing a break after Carthak and circumstances made it impossible. And I _know_ you understand what I mean. You are probably thinking wistfully of the Swoop right now."

Her smile broadened. "I didn't think anyone had noticed that I'm homesick. But at least I'll get to see my Rogue before the week is out. And he's bringing the children too. He may not be able to bring my home, but the important parts will be here. And in the mean time, I have a job to do. So do you."

"Consider me chastised. I will try to be less distracted."

"I don't think Jon and Thayet will mind you being distracted, but I think they are hoping you'll be distracted by one of our guests."

Numair looked completely confused. "Who?"

Alanna laughed. "Numair, only you could ask that question. There is only one female among the delegates and she flirted with you shamelessly. Every other man in our group was practically panting over her – even Jon, which I'm sure Thayet will correct. I don't think you even looked at her properly. Was there someone else on your mind?"

Numair turned crimson. "I'm just – I was just…"

"Don't! It isn't my business or anyone else's. However, I thought you should know that you will likely be urged to show Lady Elyra Kelton around and I wouldn't be a bit surprised if you somehow found yourself seated next to her at the banquet tonight."

"Sorry. I'll get my head together."

"I know you will. Tortall needs you right now." She patted his shoulder. "I assume you were off to get ready for this evening." Now she was grinning mischievously.

"Well eventually, yes. I have a couple of errands. I needed to stop by the kitchens. I have a couple of students who were expecting lessons this week now that I'm back. But I need to put them off. I had wanted to have a word with Daine about the birds and mice. Then I should probably get ready." His hand shot up to pull on his long nose. "While we were greeting the delegates, did you notice when Daine almost pulled that woman over? Do you think maybe there are some lasting effects from her borrowed power?"

Alanna laughed. "I doubt -- She probably.." She sighed and laughed again. It didn't seem like the right time to explain jealousy to the mage. "Nothing that happened seemed that strange to me. I wouldn't bring it up with her if I were you. Daine is probably pretty embarrassed as it is."

------

Daine _was_ mortified. She was standing in a stall combing a pony and trying to hide her scarlet cheeks. Her friend, Onua, had been teasing her about the incident for ten minutes.

"Perhaps I should keep you from lifting heavy objects for awhile. You might have built up too much muscle," Onua said, chortling.

"None of the men put her off balance," Daine said helplessly.

Onua, still laughing, said, "Maybe women that tall fall easily."

Daine tried not to laugh. "Goddess, what he must think of me."

"Who? Jon? I don't think he was too worried about it. Numair caught her. Come to think of it, maybe that was why she fell."

The "who" was hardly Jon. Perhaps she should be worrying about how she presented herself in front of her king, but she wasn't. "She did practically pour herself onto him. 'Oh, Master Salmalin, I've wanted to meet you for so long'," Daine imitated in a squeaky, breath-heavy voice. Daine rolled her eyes.

Onua stopped laughing and stared. "Daine, do you ummm – Honey, do you have a bit of a – a crush?" Her voice had lowered almost to a whisper as she said the last word.

Daine's cheeks were so red she couldn't really hide them any longer. "No. Of -- of course not. How could you even think it? Numair is my teacher and my friend. I just didn't like her. She seemed very fake to me."

Onua sighed heavily and studied Daine for a moment. "Sometimes I don't realize how grown up you are becoming. Perhaps I should stop being so protective and let you meet a few boys. One of last year's riders has been hanging around in the evenings when you are working. I know you've seen him. His name is Layne. I keep chasing him off but well, would you like to meet him? There's a general invitation to the opening banquet tonight. I'll be attending too. Maybe you would like to have an escort?"

Grateful for something to draw Onua's attention from her burning cheeks, Daine said, "Sure." Inside, she wished she could go with Numair. She knew it was stupid. Numair was quite a bit older than she and he was her teacher. Distraction might be good.

------

Numair found both students and arranged later lessons. Then he headed for the kitchens. Joel, the royal chef was standing just outside the door, taking a break from the heat of the banquet he was preparing. Joel wasn't particularly fond of Numair after one of his experiments damaged an oven. So Numair was exceedingly glad he didn't have to go inside to talk to the man.

Bowing a polite greeting, Numair said, "Joel, I needed to ask you a favor."

Suspicious, Joel replied, "The last time I granted you a favor I regretted it."

"Well, it isn't for me precisely. It's for Daine."

Now the man smiled. He was quite fond of Daine. She was able to keep the mice out of his supplies. And although rats wouldn't listen to her, the palace rat catchers did, and they put out a little extra effort at Daine's request. "For Daine I will listen."

"When we were in Carthak, she barely ate. She got kidnapped too and then was sick for several days. She's rather thin. But she won't eat game at all. Thayet said you planned a venison roast with your very fabulous wine sauce for dinner this evening. I'm sure it will be excellent as always. But for Daine – is there any way you could give her something else? Fish or chicken are probably the easiest. She hates chickens and still eats fish." Numair saw the cook smile in spite of himself. "I wouldn't ask, but she's just so terribly thin…"

"Say no more, Master Salmalin. You are a kind teacher to worry about your student so. I shall take care of her." His face turned serious. "But that does not mean you are welcome in my kitchen."

Numair grinned. "I understand that I remain banned. Thank you, Joel."

Numair left, walking across the courtyard toward the stables. He found Daine and Onua putting curry combs in the tack room. Daine had returned to work clothes for the afternoon, and her hair was all askew. There was a lovely flush in her cheeks probably from the brisk October breeze. He thought she looked stunning in spite of everything and the realization worried him. He could not allow himself to think of her that way.

"Good afternoon, Onua," he said then nodded toward Daine. "Magelet."

"Hello," Onua replied. "Shouldn't you be getting ready? You don't want to be late."

"Don't tease me," he said, winking at her. "Magelet, I wonder if I could have a word? Onua, you can come to if you like – but we need to go somewhere private."

"I was just heading to my room to get ready. We could go there," Daine suggested.

"That will work."

The three headed back to Daine's room beneath the boys' barracks. Once inside, Numair warded the room, sending black fire to all four corners. "I won't take much of your time. Jonathan wanted to know if you could have the birds and mice keep their ears open around our guests. As much as we would like this to turn out to be a real peace accord, something doesn't add up. We all agreed that it was wise to watch for anything suspicious. You don't have to put them in any danger. Just have them listen and report if they hear the strangers talking among themselves. And you need only report to Jon anything that alarms you."

"Odds Bobs, I just thought it was quick. I never dreamed…" Daine started.

Numair smiled at her. "It is right that you aren't as suspicious of everyone and everything as I am. Your nature is one of your greatest attributes."

"He is right about that," Onua agreed.

"Magelet, we all trust you to be the buffer here. We don't like the idea of spying on guests. It isn't the proper way to behave and we wouldn't do it if there wasn't very good cause for concern. So, don't report everything. You can tell _your friends_ not to report everything. We are only looking for suspicious behavior or discussions of intentions to cause harm. Agreed?"

"Okay. That shouldn't be a problem."

Numair then turned to Onua and said, "And if you or any of the rider staff notice anything odd, please let us know."

"You know I will," the older woman answered.

Numair pulled his magic back from the four corners of the room. "Tonight should be fun, Magelet. They will have music and a little dancing following the banquet. I don't know how long you plan to stay. But if you stay to dance, save one for me." He turned to Onua, "And you too. I haven't had the pleasure of a dance with you in a very long time. You are coming tonight, aren't you?"

"Yes," Onua answered with a big smile. "And I would love a dance."

"Well then, I'm guaranteed one dance each from the two most lovely ladies in the room."

Daine giggled, "Numair, we're the only ladies in the room."

"Details, details," he said chuckling. "I'll see you later." Then he left.

------

Elyra straightened an elegant bow in Meesha's brown locks. The six year old stared in the mirror and said, "Now I'm be-au-ti-ful."

She was. The six year old girl wore a frilly pink dress that floated delightfully when she twirled. Her hair had been set in ringlets and was held back from her face by the bow her mother had just tied. "Yes you are, darling. You will need to be on your best behavior this evening. Stay with Shay. Remember you cannot mention Michael at all. You will come down and eat with the rest of us and then Shay will take you right back up here to play."

Shay stood in the corner looking extremely nervous. She, too was dressed up, as much as any nanny is properly allowed. "Lady, it would be so easy for her to slip. Is there any way we can just eat in our room?"

"No. Unfortunately, the Queen saw her and invited her to sit with the other children. I should have left you on the ship I suppose, but you know I couldn't risk leaving you out of my sight. We'll remind Meesha repeatedly. She's young, but she knows what is at stake. So do you."

"Lady, what if they don't…"

"Don't say it!" Elyra nearly shouted. She looked for a moment like she might cry. She pinched her own hip to stop herself. "I can't think like that," she said softly. "If I do…"

Shay put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to explain. I have worked for you since you were small. I know you. It will get better. We'll do what we have to do. Once Michael is back with us, we will take you home."

Elyra nodded sadly at the floor. "Do you know what the hardest part is, Shay? I liked the Queen. She is very kind."

Shay nodded in agreement. "Let me fasten your dress, m'lady." She began to button the numerous pearl buttons that lined the back of the emerald silk gown Elyra was wearing. "I love this color on you. It matches your eyes. Their mage won't be able to breathe when he sees you."


	4. Chapter 4 The Nature of Attraction

Disclaimer: Everyone you recognize came from the enviable brain and talent of Ms. Tamora Pierce. Everyone new is my own pitiful creation.

**...and now **

**Chapter 4 – The Nature of Attraction**

Alanna stood in the corridor outside the banquet hall, straightening her lavender silk gown. She did not often wear dresses. Secretly she liked dressing up, right up until she wanted to move quickly, that is. Amethysts sparkled on her ear lobes and in a pendant at her neck line. She was thinking wistfully of the last time she had worn this dress for George. George had an amazing gift for making her feel beautiful. Of all the men she had known in her life, only he accepted and loved every part of her. It was why she had chosen to marry him and have children with him. But they saw far too little of one another.

She heard footsteps behind her and saw Jon and Thayet approaching. Their arms were intertwined in a proper escort position. Both of them were dressed for the occasion in navy colored silk. Thayet was as stunning as always in a dress that accentuated every curve. Her black hair was wound in an elegant knot at the nape of her neck. Diamonds adorned her ears, throat, wrists and marriage band. Alanna knew Thayet would look good in burlap, but she was amazing tonight. Jonathan was as handsome as Thayet was beautiful in his banquet finery. His silk jacket and breeches set off the white shirt that peeked out from beneath, making his hair and beard seem even more blue-black than usual. His blue eyes twinkled at Alanna. "I've heard from my men that George is sneaking up a couple of days early."

Alanna felt herself smile broadly. "That's the best news I've had all week."

Thayet beamed. She pulled her hand free and walked over to stand by the window with Alanna. In a low voice she asked, "What were you trying to tell me during the meeting today?"

"It's just that Numair is feeling a little touchy about his bachelorhood lately," Alanna lied.

"All the more reason to introduce him to beautiful and eligible women."

"It's funny. Numair seemed to be the only man who didn't notice her."

Jon was standing close enough to have heard everything. He apparently decided to quit pretending to be deaf because he spoke now, also in a low voice. "You know, I noticed that too. It is very unlike him. He's usually quite charming to women of the court."

"Elyra Kelton is an unknown to us. I would rather introduce him to someone I _know_ won't stab him in his sleep," Alanna said sharply.

Jon stroked his beard and looked thoughtful. "You must admit though, if peace is going to work with the Copper Islanders, it wouldn't hurt to have a connection to work from."

"Except you seem to be forgetting that Numair usually is not the connection type. He is good at romancing, but not so good at sticking around. Only love will settle that man down."

"But love has to start somewhere," Thayet reminded her. "You knew somehow that Jon and I would fit when you brought me here."

Alanna hated talking herself into a corner. Silently she kicked herself. She couldn't tell them her suspicions. She frankly wasn't sure how they would receive it. Some people belonged together and some people didn't. She thought that Numair needed someone very practical to balance him out and as weird as it seemed, Daine fit that bill. However, she didn't yet have confirmation from either that love was in the air. It just felt that way. So she looked Thayet in the face and said, "Tell me something. When a woman _that_ beautiful is practically throwing herself at a man and he fails to notice, what do you think the problem could be?"

Jon looked thoughtful and Thayet's eyes opened wide, "Who?"

Alanna just shrugged. "He's been that way since we were in Carthak." She hoped it didn't come back to haunt her. In any case, they might assume he was mooning over Varice Kingsford.

"You two lost me," Jon said.

"That's because you're a man," Alanna said poking him in the chest. Thayet giggled.

"Are you bashing men right now, because I could go away," a soft voice said. Alanna jumped.

Numair stood there looking puzzled, while Alanna, Thayet and Jon all blushed and looked guilty.

"You could make some noise, you know," Alanna chided.

"After all of Buri's lessons on stealth? She'd kill me." Thayet and Jon both laughed at that. "Why do all three of you look like I've caught you with your hands in the cookie jar?"

Thayet stepped forward and said, "I was just telling Alanna that you didn't seem like yourself lately."

"Oh, so you were talking about me and I snuck up on you. That would explain the expressions. Except, I can't imagine how that would lead you to tell Jon _'that's because you're a man_.' Perhaps it is better if I don't ask?"

"Probably," Alanna answered. "You look very dashing, by the way." Numair wore his black silk mage's robe over a white shirt and black breeches. His hair was tidy in its usual horse tail. He seemed to be sticking to his new minimalism in jewelry, but she could not be sure because his hands were behind his back. "Are you hiding something."

He smiled broadly. "Ahh yes.This is where I get to make you feel very guilty for discussing me when I'm not present to defend myself." Bringing his hands forward, Alanna could see a small cluster of long stemmed roses in several colors. He handed her a lavender one and gave a white one to the queen. Both said, "Thank you" in small voices.

Numair said, "I was thinking about our talk, you see. I thought I would make up for my earlier state of distraction. So I'm here, bedecked in my best, ready to charm the seven prettiest women in the kingdom. And I brought each of you a rose to hopefully match your gowns." Now he looked at them shyly, "And suddenly I'm feeling very wrong-footed." His brow furrowed.

Jon chuckled. "Frankly, I think it serves them right. You've done nothing wrong, Numair -- well, except provide a glaring example of my own lack of forsight. I didn'tgive roses to my own wife. I think I'll go remedy that." He walked back down the corridor with purpose.

"So if you were planning to charm the seven prettiest women in the Kingdom, who are the other five?" Thayet asked pointedly. "And why are you holding six roses?"

"They are Onua, Buri, Kalasin, Lady Cassandra, and Daine. The fact that most of you also happen to be the most dangerous women in the Kingdom has nothing to do with it, I swear,"he added with a smirk. "Besides, it can't hurt to stay on your good side, right?" Numair winked. "The sixth rose is for our guest who I apparently barely noticed although she was apparently 'flirting shamelessly'." He looked at Alanna as he repeated her words from earlier. " I thought I would apologize and try to be more welcoming. Since I don't know what she's wearing and can't guess, her's is white also." Numair sighed heavily and looked momentarily like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Lady Cassandra, I had not even thought about her," Thayet said looking directly at Alanna. "You two were cozy before you left for Carthak."

"Hmm, cozy," Numair said, looking distant. "She's a little empty-headed for cozy. Although sometimes empty-headed is a good thing."

Alanna laughed outright at Thayet's offended look.

Numair looked apologetic. "I'm going to guess that a comment like that is what initiated the man-bashing. And now that I have thoroughly endeared myself to my queen," he added sarcastically, "I think I will go find the other lovely rose recipients. But if you both aren't too angry with me, save me a dance?"

"Sure," Alanna said.

Once he was gone, Thayet turned to Alanna, "So it isn't Lady Cassandra."

"I think he gave us a nice clue though. When it comes to someone to be cozy with, he's looking for someone he can talk to. And as tacky as it was to say out loud, Cassandra _is _empty-headed." Both women laughed.

-----

Daine felt awkward. Layne was a handsome young man. He was about six feet tall, blond, blue-eyed and had a bright smile. He was dressed nicely in a crisp rider's dress uniform. He had a fist full of daisies tied with a blue ribbon for Daine. He looked at her like she was a prize he had just won when she greeted him at the door.

The three of them (Onua tagged along about three feet behind them) made their way to the castle. Daine tried to make polite conversation but she wasn't very good at it. She and Layne were far too nervous to speak properly to one another.

Just inside the door, Onua intended to leave them. "I'll see you both later," she said as she waved. But Onua turned right into Numair and barely escaped impact.

"So sorry, Onua. I was looking for you but I didn't mean to try to run you down," Numair said with a smile. He handed her a yellow rose. Onua's favorite color was yellow and she always wore yellow gowns when she dressed up. She smiled at him. And now Daine…" His face fell. He had obviously just realized Daine had an escort.

"Hello, Numair. Have you met Layne Smithson?" Daine asked politely. Turning back to her escort, she said, "This is my teacher, Master Numair Salmalin." The two men shook hands. Layne seemed to shrink a bit at the scrutiny Numair placed on him. _Oh, great, _Daine thought, _now he's going to be upset that I didn't let him hand pick my date._

To her surprise, Numair smiled shyly. "Please excuse me. I didn't realize Daine had an escort this evening. Would it be alright if I gave her this?" He held out a flame rose. These were beautiful roses that the royal florist grew. No two ever looked alike. The mixture of yellow and orange flowed together in a random, swirling pattern that made it resemble fire. Daine loved these roses. Layne looked at the bouquet of daisies he had given Daine, which next to the rose looked rather ragged. "It should blend okay," Numair said, handing the rose to Daine. He practically fled.

Daine watched him hurry away with a strange pang. His robe billowed behind him.

"He's a strange fellow isn't he," Layne remarked. "Most of the riders are intimidated by him."

"He's wonderful when you get to know him," Daine remarked. She looked at Layne a little crossly. _You only wish you were half as wonderful_, she thought.

-----

Numair sat down at his place at the table. The name on the place setting next to his said "Elyra Kelton". He laid the white rose across her plate and sat and fumed. _Daine has a date and she never said a word._ He wondered if he was so hard to confide in now. Another part of him said, _She's with someone close to her own age, like she should be._ He realized that he was behaving like someone who was jealous. That was not something he had any right to be.

Taking a deep breath he looked around for the delegates. He decided he should try to focus on the peace negotiations.. He would be welcoming. He would be charming. This lady delegate would not know what hit her.


	5. Chapter 5 New Friends

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to Tamora Pierce.

**Chapter 5 – New friends**

The banquet hall tables had been rearranged like a big rectangle with an opening at the far end. Jon and Thayet were seated in the center of the opposite end from the opening. Delegates were scattered among the Tortallans to allow them to meet one another. Daine had already been seated on the east side with mostly riders and clerks. A simple swap of names allowed Layne to be next to her. Her back was to the wall, so she could see the King and Queen easily. She could also see Numair and Elyra easily. They were on the west side of the rectangle with their backs to the opposite wall. It made it easy to stare at them, something she repeatedly found herself doing.

Directly across the table from her sat Onua. Alanna, who had originally been seated by Jon, swapped her place setting and sat next to Onua. Down the table she could see her friends Evin and Miri. Both were riders she had met when she first arrived in Corus. Up the table from her sat several clerks, including the young man named Perin Porter she had met earlier that day. He smiled when she looked at him. Had he been staring?

"You look pretty tonight, Daine." Alanna's voice drew her attention.

She blushed and said, "Thank you. So do you."

She introduced Layne, although Alanna already seemed to know him. Conversation became easier between them with the help of Alanna and Onua. When their first course came they were all talking about rider training and how to pick a great horse. A very loud girlish laugh carried across the din. Daine realized it was Elyra Kelton.

It hadn't just drawn _her_ attention, several people turned around in their seats to find the source of the sound. With a mocking smile, Onua said, "She seems to be enjoying herself."

"I would say your teacher must be funny," Layne observed, drawing a sour expression from Daine.

Another exaggerated laugh rung through the hall and Daine saw Numair gesturing as he spoke. She thought about changing her ears to hear better, but remembered that her hair had been pinned up and everyone would notice. She realized suddenly that Layne had asked her something, but she had no idea what. She looked at him warmly, "I'm sorry, I was listening to the birds outside the window."

Layne looked surprised. "You can really do that?"

"Yes," she smiled. She noticed that he looked a little less than pleased.

"What do they talk about?" there was a very skeptical look on his face.

"They can talk about all kinds of things. Those birds were saying hello. I asked them not to come in as some people might not like having birds where they're eating." Lying usually didn't come easy to Daine, but tonight she felt like a master. It wasn't entirely untrue because she had said hello to some birds when she first sat down. But it all sounded so much less embarrassing than "sorry, but I'm fixated on my teacher".

"I thought people made up all that stuff. They say you can shape shift into animals too. Is that true?"

"Sure." Layne was definitely looking disturbed. Surely he knew these things about her if he had been stopping by the stables for weeks.

"Any animal?" he whispered. Meanwhile, servants were clearing the appetizer dishes and serving salads.

"As far as I know." Daine noticed Layne's eyes were far too wide. She blushed a little. He obviously wasn't comfortable with her magic, but it had become such a part of her that she couldn't imagine trying to hide it again.

Alanna changed the subject politely. "Where is Kit tonight, Daine?"

"Tkaa is giving her some lessons. They went to the sea shore for a couple of days. He says that some people are bothered by his preferred food and he didn't want to disturb the delegates. I offered Kit to come, but she missed him a lot." Seeing the blank look on Layne's face she said, "You've seen Kit with me in the stables, right? The baby dragon?" Daine took a bite of salad and looked at him nervously.

"Yes,it's very strange – not like anything I've ever seen anywhere else. How do you know how to care for it?" Layne responded.

"_She's_ very wonderful," Alanna interjected.

"Like family," Onua added. None of the women were warming to Layne.

"Numair helps a lot. He found old writings on dragons. Tkaa knows a lot too, so I can ask him when I get in over my head, although while he was in Dunlath it took a while to get answers – well, except when Numair talked to him by fire," Daine said.

"Tkaa?"

"He's a basilisk. They are related to dragons. Basilisks are fair woundrous. They can speak to anything, people, two-leggers, immortals.."

"What are two-leggers?"

"Humans."

"Then people are?"

"The different animals call themselves 'the people'."

They ate silently for awhile and soon servants began to clear the salad dishes. "Do you know what the main course is tonight, Alanna?" Daine asked.

"Hmm, I think Thayet said venison roast. It is one of Joel's specialties."

"Oh," Daine said. She didn't know how she was going to explain not wanting to eat venison. She really didn't even want to look at it. But it was clear that Layne already thought she was strange. She fingered her flowers. The daisies were looking very wilted. The rose looked perfect still.

Layne saw where her attention had gone. He looked confused. "Why are the daisies so dead looking while the rose looks so fresh?"

"It's a spell." Alanna and Daine answered simultaneously and smiled at one another.

"It's a Numair specialty," Daine added. "He likes to impress women so he figured out how to extend the life of cut flowers."

"Isn't that kind of a waste of magic?" Layne scowled.

"That depends on your perspective," Alanna answered. "When you're the recipient," she fingered her own rose, "It seems rather sweet."

Daine wondered if Elyra got a rose too. By now most of the people around her had been served the roast venison and potatoes. "Why didn't they serve you yet?" Layne asked her.

Just then a servant brought her a plate. Unlike everyone else, she had been given salmon and rice. The servant continued his job, silently refilling water, fruit juice and wine glasses. "How did they know?" Daine asked, not to anyone in particular.

Alanna chuckled, "_That's_ why he had to stop by the kitchens."

"Who?" Onua asked.

"Who do you think," Alanna said sardonically.

"Numair?"

Daine felt bad for every mean thought she had entertained when she heard Elyra Kelton laughing. She thought of something and smiled. "Alanna, waive down the server."

While Alanna tried to get the server's attention, Daine shifted her right arm smoothly into the pearly wing of a dove. She plucked a feather, wincing slightly and changed her arm back. She was holding the feather in her left hand and grinning when she looked up and saw Layne's horrified expression.

"Calm down, it barely hurts – like pulling out a hair."

From further up the table she heard Perin say, "Amazing." Alanna and Onua seemed to be stifling fits of giggles. Layne just looked nauseous. When the server arrived, Daine handed the feather to him, pointed out Numair and asked him to deliver it.

-----

Elyra Kelton had turned out to be fairly nice company. She laughed a bit too loud and a bit too hard, but otherwise, Numair enjoyed himself. The only problem was that he ached to be near Daine. He knew he shouldn't. But there it was. He could see Daine across the room. She looked beautiful. Her hair was swept up into an elegant twist that left curly tendrils to frame her delicate features. Her light blue dress matched her eyes exactly and was cut just low enough to show the badger claw she wore as a necklace. He saw the young man next to her watch her admiringly and made himself promise not to look again.

As they talked, he learned all kinds of things about the Copper Isles from Elyra, but none of it was anything of substance. He wondered if Elyra was avoiding descriptions and geography on purpose or if she was just nervous.

Before he knew it, the main course was being served. He couldn't help but look up at Daine to make sure she had gotten her special meal. He saw her taking a bite and noticed that Layne was staring at her like she was alien. Numair felt a surge of protectiveness and chided himself for it. He turned his attention back to Elyra, only to be interrupted when a server tapped him on the shoulder. The man handed him a dove feather. It brought an immediate smile to his face.

"What's that?" Elyra asked.

"It's a dove feather. It's a private thank you from a friend." He looked up at Daine. This time she was looking back and smiling. She stood up and mouthed the words "thank you", then sat back down. Numair chuckled to himself.

"That was her?"

"Yes. You met today."

"I remember. She has quite a grip."

Numair just laughed. "Sorry, that incident had completely slipped my mind."

"You're close," Elyra observed.

"It's been a rough couple of years. She's saved my life more times than I can count. She's got wildmagic and I'm the 'expert'. While I was teaching her how to manage her ability, we've spent a lot of time together and we've fought side by side"

"Does she carry those things around with her?"

"The dove feathers? No. She can shapeshift. She doesn't even have to change her whole body, just parts. The first time she did this was a few months back. She made a bad decision when she got in a bind and shapeshifted into a goose. Then she was shot with an arrow and nearly lost her arm. When she was finally healed she immediately wanted to go out flying. I got a little overprotective and said some things I'm not proud of. She called me a few things that hurt. We didn't speak for two days. I sent her a flower shower. She sent back a dove feather."

"What is a flower shower?"

Numair covered a laugh with his hand. He thought for a minute and finally said, "Watch Daine." A small disk of black fire grew in his open palm. Elyra stood up to get a better view. Numair blew on the disk and it floated across the room to hover over Daine's head. Then it spun wildly and showered Daine with small white flowers. Numair could hear her laughing from across the room. He watched her snatch at the flowers as if they were falling snowflakes.

Elyra giggled.

And suddenly, Numair was aware that everyone in the room had stopped talking. He blushed and sat back in his seat. Jon shot him a strange look. Elyra sat too, trying to stifle a laugh.

Shortly the din returned and Elyra asked, "Can you teach me to do that? Meesha would love it."

"Meesha?"

"My daughter." She pointed to the little girl sitting with the other children and her nanny.

"She's cute. Are you married?"

She looked sad. "I was. Michael was the love of my life. He died two years ago."

"I'm sorry," Numair said sincerely.

There was a long silence. Finally Numair said, "I don't know if I can teach you. Conjuring is difficult. It's not the kind of magic everyone with the Gift can do, but I can try. I like to teach."

"How did you learn it?"

"I more or less made it up." Elyra looked surprised.

"Last year, Daine and I went to Dunlath. We tripped across a conspiracy and ended up in a bit of a siege. While we were there she learned to shape shift and I ended up using a word of power to stop a madman. So we were both wiped out for a week. Our trip back was slow. We did a lot more camping then traveling. At one of the stops Daine found these tiny white flowers. She called them shooting stars. She picked enough to cover her head to toe. She grew up in a place similar to Dunlath. She said the flowers were the only thing she missed other than her family, who were all killed when she was twelve."

"She's had a hard life."

"Yes. But she's a strong girl." He smiled. So anyway, they seemed like they would be easier to conjure than most flowers. I used to do small pink ones to entertain when I worked as a juggler."

"A what?" She laughed.

"It's a long story for another day. Anyway, these _are_ easier. You see they don't actually have petals. They are one piece which makes their formation much more simple. And the name – shooting stars – gave me the idea of a flower shower. So if you want to learn, we would have to start with the conjuring and once you get the hang of that, you use an encapsulating spell for the disk and a hovering spell to send them where you want to them to go. It looks simple, but it's actually complicated."

"You are amazing. And you did that just to make her smile?"

"She has had far too much reason not to smile. Besides I like smiles. You have a nice one." She smiled at him broadly. "See?" That made her laugh.

"You are very likeable, Numair Salmalin. Go ahead, flirt some more."

He laughed amiably. He suddenly realized that at some point the dishes had been taken away. Dessert was being served. "Can I meet Meesha?"

Elyra looked stunned. "Do you want to?"

"Sure. I like children. Just don't tell anyone. I have a bachelor reputation to uphold. Besides, I want to show off a little more. I can shower her with flowers too." He smiled broadly, but inside he felt a little strange. He had never shared the flower shower with anyone but Daine before. But he knew that he needed to get past that and to quit thinking about his student all the time. He glanced across the room at her once more and smiled as he watched Alanna lean across the table to pick a flower out of her hair.


	6. Chapter 6 Dancing

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story are the property and creation of Tamora Pierce. The Copper Isles delegates came from my demented brain

**Chapter 6 – Dancing**

Shay had never felt more confused in her life. She knew that her mistress was supposed to help destroy this country. The king she had sworn her loyalty to considered Tortallans to be evil. Their ways were foreign to her in every respect. And yet she could not remember ever feeling more welcomed anywhere in her life. Her low station was one that Yamanis barely noticed. In the Copper Isles, where she had spent the last ten years of her life, she was treated with disdain. But here in Corus, they were respectful and friendly.

She had expected that Meesha would sit with the other nobles' children and she would have to stand at the wall to watch over her. But what she had found was a place setting for herself right next to Meesha. She had expected it would be a lonely dinner for the two, but what she found was that the Tortallan King's own children went out of their way to welcome them. She had expected to be served different food than her charge, but what she had found was that she was given the same meal and portions as the nobles enjoyed.

When their meal was over, Lady Elyra came to see Meesha and brought with her a tall mage. She introduced this man as Numair Salmalin. Shay knew that Salmalin was the man that Elyra was supposed to be working against. But he was so nice. He entertained Meesha with juggling and magic. And when the dancing started, he led Meesha to the edge of the dance floor, picked her up and began to dance with her. The little girl laughed like Shay had not seen her laugh in a very long time. Shay didn't know what Elyra was supposed to do other than seduce this man, but it seemed to Shay that their loyalties were on the wrong side – not that it could be helped under the circumstances.

After the song ended, the mage set Meesha back on her feet and bowed low. "Thank you for the dance, m'lady," he said and kissed her tiny hand. Meesha giggled and Elyra beamed. The king's daughter then begged Salmalin to dance with her and he left for the dance floor again. Meesha ran up to where Shay and Elyra were standing and in her small voice announced, "I'm in love."

Shay patted her head and said, "Me too, child." When she looked up at Elyra, she saw a tear spill down the woman's cheek. Shay searched her face. No words had to be spoken between them to know that Elyra was struggling against her orders. Shay bit her lip and tried to picture Michael. After all, he was the reason they were here.

-----

Elyra stood and watched Numair dancing with the princess. She was feeling a flood of emotions that she couldn't deal with. Her first and most important duty was to Michael. She knew the only way to get him out of the danger he was in was too cooperate. To cooperate, she had been ordered to seduce the man she was now watching and to find something of his to provide to Master Tyrus. At the moment she had every desire to seduce Numair, but not to cause him harm.

"Mama, can I stay and play with the other children?" Meesha was tugging on her skirt. She looked down at her daughter's pleading eyes.

A chorus of several small voices followed with "Please, can't she stay?" Several of the other children Meesha had been dining with had come to plead her case. Elyra looked to Shay, who shrugged and chuckled.

"Alright, for a little bit," she told the girl. Meesha squealed with delight and followed the other children toward the terrace. "Mind your manners, though," Elyra called after her daughter. Shay followed the child.

Another song had ended and Numair strolled back to where Elyra was standing. With a bow he asked, "May I have this dance, fair lady?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said smiling. He took her hand to lead her to the dance floor. He put his other hand on her waist and began to move gracefully in time with the music. Elyra had grown used to being able to look men straight in the eye, but Numair was still quite a bit taller than she. She looked up into his handsome face and said, "You make me feel short."

"I have that effect on everyone." His brown eyes danced playfully.

"My daughter says she's in love with you."

He just laughed. "She's a beautiful little girl. She will be breaking hearts before you know it."

She smiled, nearly forgetting where she was. When this occurred to her, she slid back a little, putting more space between them. "Why aren't you married?"

"I don't have a ready answer for that. I've had a strange life. Most men marry when they are 21 or 22. I spent those years hiding from an evil dictator. After that there were always new things to learn and see and I traveled a lot, although certain of my friends would tell you I'm not made for travel." He chuckled. "I've only recently wondered about that myself. Maybe some of us aren't made for marriage. Or perhaps I haven't found the woman for me."

"I'll bet you've broken a hundred hearts."

"I hope not," he said with a smile.

"I can see many reasons a woman might fall for you. You're handsome, kind, friendly, funny, brilliant, charming…"

He cut her off and finished with his own list, "Bookish, boring, a terrible rider, tall and gawky, frightening, I have a terrible temper, and I've even been called vane far too often for my taste. I've worked hard on my humility, don't obliterate it."

"If you're so bad, why do I want you to kiss me so much?" she asked. He looked momentarily shocked and just when she thought he might, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find the lady knight standing behind her.

------

Alanna was feeling like this night was dragging. She missed George, she wanted to kill Layne Smithson, and she wanted to knock Daine and Numair's heads together and tell them to either get over it or on with it.

The flower shower had seemed to her another sweet display between Numair and Daine. But it had been too much for Layne. The idiot boy had no more patience for magic than a one time beau of hersmany years before, except she couldn't remember Liam ever throwing the kind of tantrum that Layne had. He had even gone so far as to call Daine a freak.

Alanna and Onua had asked him to leave and they weren't polite about it. Daine looked very hurt and had spent the next few minutes with her arms folded in front of her self-consciously. Luckily, when the music started, Evin Larse had come and invited Daine to dance. After that several young men asked her. She had spent quite a bit of time on the dance floor.

Then, Alanna looked out on the dance floor and saw Numair looking very intimate with Elyra Kelton. She also saw Daine watching wistfully from where she was dancing with a clerk that Alanna didn't know. Alanna decided to cut in. If Numair wanted a tryst with a woman he barely knew, that was fine. But Daine didn't need to have it rubbed in her face after the disastrous date she just suffered. So she tapped on Elyra's shoulder.

"Sorry to barge in, but laddybuck here, promised me a dance. I came to collect."

"Of-of course," Elyra stammered. She waived to Numair and then left the dance floor.

Numair looked surprised, but behaved gallantly. He folded his left hand over Alanna's right and put his other hand at her waist. He gracefully steered her around the floor and finally broke the silence with, "I never knew you liked dancing so much."

Alanna made a snorting sound. "Say thank you. I just kept you from an embarrassing public display with a woman you hardly know."

Numair's cheeks colored. "Is that what you think?"

"Just keep it private. I don't want to know. But I would like you to see if you can't cheer Daine up a bit."

Numair looked over to where Daine was dancing. This surprised Alanna. She didn't think he had even noticed Daine was on the dance floor. "She looks like she's enjoying herself. Although I admit I was wondering what happened to the blond imbecile that brought her."

Alanna chuckled. "I take it you knew he was a jerk before the rest of us did?"

She saw Numair's jaw clench. "What did he do?"

"Had a tantrum over all the magic. Called her a freak. Nearly made her cry. Onua and I invited him to leave."

"Better you than me. I would have left his clothing smoldering." His eyes never left Daine.

Alanna tried not to laugh. "Here I was thinking that you were wrapped up in what's-her-name."

Numair finally looked Alanna in the face. "Would that be so bad?"

Alanna stopped dancing and stared at him.

"We're close in age. She's nice. She's got a child with no father." Alanna glared and he fixed her with an equally unpleasant stare before explaining,"You have a husband and a family. Jon has a wife and family. Is it so wrong that I might want that too?"

"No, Numair, you should want those things. But you need the love part."

"What makes you think I couldn't love Elyra?"

"Love usually takes longer than a meal and a dance, Numair."

His cheeks colored again and he looked frustrated. He lowered his voice and said, "I didn't mean I did. I just meant maybe someday she might be the one."

"Well if she is, then I'll eat my words. In the meantime, your friend needs you." There was never a moment when Alanna wanted to whack Numair in the head more than this one. Silently she cussed and grumbled as she walked off the dance floor. She wondered if she could just lock the two of them in a room somewhere and see what happened. She was pretty sure that everyone around them would frown on that. And locking up a black robe mage and a wildmage wouldn't be easy. He could blow the door off. She could turn into a snake or a mouse and escape. She finally decided she'd just have to let them be.

------

Numair was in inner turmoil. He had tried really hard to be attracted to Elyra. The woman had actually asked him to kiss her. He tried to make himself not see Daine dancing with a young man who looked completely enamored with her. Then along came Alanna, who appeared to have at some point read his thoughts. That was a scary prospect. Some of his thoughts were not for mixed company. On the numerous occasions he had held arguments in his own head about the root of his attraction to Daine, the voice of reason had told him he just wanted a family and that Daine was too young to be part of that. He threw all those arguments at Alanna and still she seemed to think he ought to be dancing with Daine.

As for Layne Smithson, Numair thought he might have to find him and pound him just to make a point. If the boy didn't like who Daine was, why had he asked her to the banquet in the first place? Numair knew the answer to that. Rumors that Daine was sleeping with everyone in that castle had started because she spent time with Numair. Of course it was all innocent, but gossips rarely cared about the truth. Now that he was fighting a growing attraction to her, the rumors about Daine would only get worse. He had to get control of this somehow.

He walked over to where Daine was dancing with a brunette boy he did not know. The two were talking pleasantly as they danced. Numair wondered if this really was the best course of action for either of them, but Alanna had pretty much told him to go.

When he tapped on the boy's shoulder, the boy looked up at him and cringed. _I'm not that frightening am I?_ Numair tried to smile politely as he asked, "May I cut in?" The boy practically fled.

And now he folded Daine into his arms. He had danced with several others this evening. Somehow, the pressure of her hand in his and curve of her waist against his arm felt more right than had any other. "Magelet, you look beautiful. I never got to tell you earlier."

She smiled up at him and his stomach flipped. "And you look very handsome, as always."

"Don't praise me too much. I'll get a big head."

She laughed. It was musical and warm – a sound he loved. "Thank you for talking to the cook. That was very thoughtful."

"Thank you for the feather. It brought such a big smile to face that I had to explain it to the people sitting with me."

"And the flowers…. You know I love that."

"You still have some in your hair you know." Secretly, he thought they looked pretty against her curls.

"I thought Alanna picked all of those out."

"Well maybe it's easier for me to look at the top of your head," he chuckled while he said this. Then he pulled a flower out of her hair. "See?"

"Maybe you just put that there now," she teased.

His eyes locked onto hers. He could feel her dangerously close to him. He wanted so much to press his lips to hers. He felt himself leaning toward her. And he might have lost his head and kissed her right there in front of everybody were it not for the next words out of her mouth. She suddenly paled and yelled, "Hurrocks, scores of them!"


	7. Chapter 7 Hurroks!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it belongs to Tamora Pierce.

A/N: This is a short chapter, but I had to do it this way. Don't worry, more will come

It really is encouraging to see them all. I know I'm being kind of cliffy with this story and I'm doing a lot of teasing. There are reasons for all of it as those of you who followed Two Days In Carthak can probably guess. By the way, you might remember a brief mention of Lady Cassandra in that story and a few items that were unresolved. I'll cover them all, I promise.

And now…….

**Chapter 7 – Hurroks!**

The room immediately became a flurry of activity. Daine could feel the "wrongness" that marked immortals and she had experienced enough to know which ones were which. The immortals had yet to appear as every trained person in the room jumped to their feet and took positions. Every Tortallan mage in the room sent speaking spells to various sentries for weapons and then moved to positions on the terrace or ran out into the corridor to position themselves in other assigned areas. Riders and the Own who had participated in the banquet and dance moved to the terrace where the children had been playing and took positions on the ramparts. A rider leader, who was on duty, appeared in the doorway bearing crossbows, longbows and as many quivers as he could find. The riders hurried through taking weapons and returning to the posts that they had set. A similar occurrence brought weapons to the Own and Buri and Alanna. By the time the beasts appeared in the sky they were greeted by 20 bows, 15 swords and a dozen mages.

The hurrok screams filled the indigo night, their great wings beating the air with fury. There weren't just scores, they numbered close to 200. Fierce claws and fangs threatened as the carnivorous winged horses attacked. The king's voice rang out "Archers fire!" Bolts fired in every direction. The hurroks dived and evaded whenever possible, sweeping at the castle to attempt to grab human victims and pull down bricks.

Though the ball room and banquet hall were technically on the ground level with the rest of the castle, this side overhung a cliff with a 55 foot drop. This was an architectural feature that was recently built. Numair had told Daine that it was put up after King Jon's coronation and the destruction that accompanied it. It offered guests a nice view of the valley and safety from ground attacks. But it gave the hurroks a little advantage because they could attack from above, the sides and below the wall. Fighters had to perch precariously on the ledges to get a good look at what was beneath them.

Daine had no way of knowing if these hurroks were all there was or part of a surrounding attack. The voices in her head were screaming so loud that she could barely handle the noise. For the time being, she had asked her animal friends to stay out of the way. She could call them into action if the two-leggers needed help, but most of the animals would not be effective against these beasts. And she knew that there were Riders and The Own on other parts of the castle.

Daine had taken a position toward the center with a long bow. She and Numair stood shoulder to elbow fighting side by side. The moonless night was being lit by battle fire from all directions. Numairs Gift lit the darkness despite it's color of black with white sparkles, and itleft powerful shockwaves with each impact.

Daine loosed arrow after arrow. Despite her impressive skill with a bow, the hurroks seemed to almost be psychic when it came to evading. She stayed focused through the noise of the ongoing battle. She killed or injured six hurroks, one after another before she saw the little girl.

While the Tortallan children knew to get out of the battle, Meesha had crawled into a cannon hollow to hide. She was whimpering in terror. Daine looked around for the Islanders. Six of them were standing back of the terrace watching the show. Of those, only Elyra showed any type of movement, but seemed to be searching. Daine realized she was probably looking for her child. Daine had no idea where the nanny was and had no time to look for her. The remaining delegates were conspicuous only by their absence. Daine meant to call out to Elyra, but a Hurrok grabbed a rider who had been stationed nearly above the child. Terror chased Meesha from her hiding place and she scrambled out into the opening. It was like watching in slow motion as Daine's mind put together that the girl could fall. Before Daine could reach her, the child went over, screaming.

Dropping her bow, she threw herself over the edge after the girl, and screamed, "N U M A I R!" as she dived. If he didn't hear over the battle, it would be up to her to catch Meesha before she either crashed to the ground or was caught by a hurrok. Daine shifted smoothly into the shape of a golden eagle, pulling her silk gown free as she dived after the girl. She reached with her talons, catching Meesha's bodice and struggled to rise against her burden.

The frilly pink dress ripped and the child struggled in fright. Daine didn't know whether to go down or up. But the decision became unnecessary when a hurrok came from the other side of the wall, and scraped Daine's wing-joint with its sharp talons. She barely escaped capture and lost her hold on Meesha.

Suddenly, she saw black fire reach and pluck the little girl from the air, pulling her back to safety. Another hurrok came out of nowhere and bolts of black and purple fire charred the beast into nothing. Daine became aware that her wing was bleeding and flight was painful. The various colors of lightening shooting past her and the onslaught of arrows made flying even more treacherous. But another rope of black fire encapsulated her, drawing her back to the terrace.

The battle raged to a close. Daine was dazed. Numair perched her carefully on his right shoulder. He cradled the little girl in his left arm as she sobbed into his chest. Numair continued to send black fire steered by his mind. She could see blue lightening and black fire continue to launch at the hurroks until the last of them were gone. A triumphant cry sounded from the Tortallans all around.

Elyra finally reached Numair. With a grateful cry she enfolded the terrified child in her arms, pressing kisses all over her face and head. For a moment, mother and child clung to one another and wept. Then Elyra placed a hand on Numair's cheek and choked, "Thank you." She looked down the drop that almost claimed the life of her child. "Where is your friend? She didn't – oh Goddess."

"No, no, she's right here." He pointed to the eagle on his shoulder. "But she's injured." He dropped the robe off his left shoulder and shook his arm loose. Then he lifted Daine with his left hand so that he could jiggle the other arm out. Wrapping the eagle that was Daine tenderly with his own mage's robe, he cradled her as she turned smoothly back to herself. The pain was shocking and Daine gasped.

Alanna rushed over to see to her wound. A warmth surrounded the wound and the pain subsided. Daine heard Numair say, "Did we lose anyone?"

"Two riders and one Islander. I can't know about anyone below or on top."

An intake of breath pulled Daine's attention back to Elyra who was looking around the terrace in desperation. With a cry of horror, she raced to the crumpled body of her friend and companion. Shay had been killed in the attack.


	8. Chapter 8 Aftermath

Disclaimer: Ahhh, if only I were Tamora Pierce. But I'm not. You know the drill.

A/N:

**Chapter 8 – Aftermath**

Numair held on to Daine longer than he should have. He knew this was true. But he was unable to let go. He watched Elyra and Meesha cry over their friend with the kind of wracking sobs that only a bond of love can bring and found himself unable to move. He couldn't know why Daine didn't try to leave, but he supposed it was because she was barely decent. She looked exhausted. He knew she had held back the animals that would have come to her rescue. He also knew that golden eagles, while strong, don't usually carry the type of burden that Daine had tried to carry. He would not have saved Meesha if Daine hadn't stopped her fall. This was a fact that filled him with guilt. He never saw Meesha go over. His fixation with Daine's safety was what drew his attention. Still, Elyra thanked him and not the person she should be thanking. And nobody saw Shay go down. That was the worst. This poor woman was a servant and all but invisible to the rest of them. He did not want to be part of the number that could look right past her, but he was.

He walked Daine to the infirmary. She insisted she was fine, but he just wanted to be sure. "Magelet, tonight I…"

"You saved me. Don't…" she smiled up at him. He felt his stomach flip again and hated himself for it.

"_You_ saved us all. Without your warning our casualties would have been huge."

"They are still more than we would have liked. I want to know who we lost. I want to know what happens to our peace talks now and I know you're going to find all of that out while I'm stuck here." She looked irritated and lovely all at the same time.

He smiled. "I will fill you in, or send someone else if Jon needs me there. You need to rest. I have a feeling this isn't the last of the immortals we're going to see."

"There were so many, Numair. I half expected to see Ozorne leading them. Do you think it's possible…"

"The same thought crossed my mind, Magelet. I want to know that he is dead and I think we need to find Rikash and make sure."

"Do you – Will Elyra – She's not…" Daine looked flustered.

"Magelet, she is grieving. She was so thankful for Meesha's life. I don't think she realizes that Meesha would have died without your help. I would have told her but then we found out about Shay. But you saved that girl. You saved most of us tonight and in my heart you are a hero -- again. Did I cover everything you wanted to know?" He smoothed her hair.

She smiled shyly. Then she seemed to consider something. "She called me your friend – not student."

"That's what I called you when I got the dove feather. You are my friend – my best friend. And sometimes – sometimes I think you teach me more than I teach you."

She searched his face. He wondered what she was looking for. "I better get back. There are a lot of hurrok bodies to dispose of and I have the urge to burn a few. Rest up and make sure your shoulder is completely better. I'll see you again before the night is over. I promise."

------

Alanna stood outside Jon's study. Inside Sir Myren, Lord Rohen, and Duke Gareth were conferring regarding the negotiations. Jon had decided to keep this meeting small so the Islanders would not be intimidated. As much as she knew he could take care of himself, Alanna was worried. She couldn't trust these Islanders. In her experience her gut instincts were usually right and that knowledge made her feel even more apprehensive.

A soft voice behind her said, "They're still meeting then?"

She turned to see Numair in his white silk shirt and black silk breeches. Blood stains on his right shoulder and left wrist made the evening's events all that more horribly real. "This has been one hell of a night, hasn't it?"

"You can say that again. I moved the hurrok carcasses together with a little Gift and torched them. I think the clean up crew was grateful, but the exercise was cathartic for me. I think maybe there's a little barbarian in me. When I'm angry I like to blow things up."

Alanna chuckled. "Thanks, I needed a laugh." Alanna noticed that Numair seemed a little pale. "There's probably time to change, you know. It rips you up to see her blood."

"I know I have my mind blocked against outside penetration, so will you stop being so perceptive, please?"

She chuckled again. "You wouldn't want me to be someone other than who I am, would you?"

"Well it's damned unnerving." He pursed his lips. "Anyway, as much as I would like to go change, I don't want to miss anything. I promised Daine I would fill her in. And you and I both know something is amiss here. I almost think I could ask Elyra and get a straight answer tonight. It kills me that none of us saw that woman die. Although she was a servant to most of them, she was family to Elyra."

"Did you find out anything helpful this evening while you two talked?"

"At first it seemed like she told me nothing of substance, although now I think she told me a lot, whether she intended to or not. She was married to a man named Michael. He died in some kind of an immortal attack two years ago. Elyra was born in the Yamani Islands. I do not know if she is some kind of royalty, but it seems the marriage was arranged. That, of course, means that she isn't exactly part of the same group. Shay has been with her since she was a child. Meesha is her daughter. You see, these seem like little nothings but they add up to something strange. Why, if they weren't sure what they'd find here, would she bring that girl? Shay was a lady in waiting, not a nanny. But here, she was brought as the nanny. Why?"

Alanna was puzzled. She was starting to see more questions than answers. "Why is she the only female delegate?"

"With what I know of the Copper Isles, the question should be 'why is she here at all?'. They are rather backward in the way that Carthak is. Usually their women cover their faces. I'll tell you something else. Elyra is a mage. She could be very powerful. But her training is very limited. When I look at her magic, it is still fairly unfocussed. They have trained her enough to keep accidents from happening. I also think she knows a few small spells. One in particular -- well that's nothing -- but for the most part, she's still very raw talent. She's here for a purpose and I can't imagine what that is."

"Can't you?" Alanna laughed when Numair shrugged. "She is beautiful, Numair. She is beautiful and unmasked and you can't figure out that she must be here to seduce someone?"

"She's attractive, yes but beautiful?"

Alanna was absolutely stunned. "You are the only man who didn't practically drool over her when you met her. Are you getting jaded?" She shook her head to demonstrate her disbelief. "Even so, surely you must realize when a woman rivals Thayet."

Numair looked startled. "I hadn't noticed at all. I really haven't been myself lately, have I?" He smiled and shrugged.

Alanna smiled to herself. _Dare I ask him?_ She folded her arms in front of her. "Numair, tell me one person here, other than Thayet, who you know is more beautiful than Elyra Kelton."

"Daine."

Alanna laughed. _So it is love._ She remembered those days when love was new and all she could see was George. It was amazing how all the little flaws she had noticed before had become attractive to her. When they were first married he was the most handsome man in all the world. Reality returns eventually, but love tempers vision. She idly wondered how long it would take Numair to figure this out for himself.

"Why are you laughing? Haven't you noticed that she draws a trail of admirers everywhere she goes? Some of them are imbeciles like Layne Smithson, but…" He trailed off.

Alanna swallowed hard. "You don't know, do you?"

"What?"

"One of the riders we lost tonight was Layne Smithson."

"Oh -- Gods, I…" he covered his mouth with his hand.

The door to the study opened and Jon, Gareth and the two Islanders walked out.

"Please consider it. We want to allow you whatever time you need to grieve your fallen comrade," Jon said. The two men bowed politely and walked down the corridor and out of sight. As soon as they were gone, Jon hissed, "I'm sure it will take all of 30 seconds."

Jon ushered them into his office and Thayet appeared from somewhere. Once the door was closed, he said, "I have never felt so angry with any ambassadors in all my life. They lost one of their people. Yes, she was a servant but they only seem to care when it serves them politically."

Duke Gareth nodded sympathetically. "We wanted to put off the talks to bury our dead. We thought they would feel the same. They wanted to convene tomorrow morning, anyway."

Alanna curled her fists. She was disgusted by people who took death so lightly.

"Every Tortallan negotiator could be mysteriously unavailable. I know there are families to visit. It puts us on a lower diplomatic rung, but I think it's worth it. We cannot show that kind of disrespect to our fallen," Numair said. Jon and Thayet beamed at him.

"Sire, I agree. We could send a messenger to let them know the situation in the morning and encourage them to visit one of the temples to honor their deceased," Gareth added.

"There is a temple for Hacoruth on the edge of the village – the God of the Islands. We could provide them a Herald to lead the way."

"Or I could volunteer," Alanna suggested icily.

"No," Numair said. "For our own reasons, we need to commit one of our fallen to the temple of the Black God."

"Did I miss something?" Jon asked.

"An unfortunate situation, Jon," Numair answered. "Layne Smithson, one of the fallen riders, had escorted Daine to the banquet. He apparently was afraid of magic and things were said." He looked at the floor and shook his head before looking up again. "It is wrong to send him to the Black God without saying prayers of resolve for our animosity toward him. He did die protecting his King." The king nodded.

Alanna looked at her feet. Leave it to Numair to point out the symbolic rites that she often forgot. "But it was Onua and myself who, ummm, argued with him."

"I think you've forgotten my 'smoldering' comment. Believe me, it wasn't half of what I thought about doing. Most of the time I'm glad no humans can know my thoughts. I have it on great authority that nothing keeps the Gods out if they want in."

Alanna looked to Jon. "Some of the delegates were not visible while we were fighting. Where did they go?"

Jon answered, "That's something that I couldn't get an answer for, but it is nagging at the back of my mind. I didn't miss the fact that they have two powerful mages, neither of which lifted a hand to help. The knights never asked for swords. Yes, they are guests. But clearly they were in danger too."

Duke Gareth nodded agreement. "Unless I were too old and feeble to lift a sword, I wouldn't stand back as they did. I would want the chance to fight for my life."

Everyone seemed to agree and there was much murmuring to that effect.

Jon stood and paced. "There is something else," he said. "They asked me why I did not use the dominion jewel to fight these things. They know a lot of the lore. Clearly, most of the world knows we have it. Still, I can't help but think that they were watching for it.

Numair shifted in his seat. "Do you think this was orchestrated to learn the location of the dominion jewel?"

"I don't know. I dare not accuse."

Alanna narrowed her eyes. She thought briefly of everything she had gone through to get the jewel. She unconsciously fingered the top of the long scar that served as a reminder. She looked up at Numair and saw a rage bubbling like she had only seen when Ozorne kidnapped Daine. She realized he was staring at the sleeve with Daine's dried blood. She reached out a hand cautiously to pat his arm and got zapped for her trouble. Jon, who had not seen this before, jumped in alarm. And Thayet had turned pale and backed into the corner.

"Numair, get control of your Gift," Alanna said softly. "This is not the place to burst glass."

He looked apologetic. "I need to walk."

"Why don't you walk to the infirmiry," Alanna said pointedly. "I believe Jon needs a little more information from me." She wasn't sure how she was going to explain that little piece of Carthak without giving away Numair's secret, but she was going to have to try. She yawned heavily as Numair left.

At the sound of the closed door, Jon asked, "What in Mithros name was that?"

Duke Gareth spoke first, "We told you about Carthak. But that detail was – I still don't really understand it. When the emperor met us the morning of the kidnapping, he surrounded us with hematite to keep the mages trapped. But Numair was livid, like we had never seen before. Suddenly he burst one of the hematite stones."

"That can't happen," Jon interjected.

"Apparently it can," Alanna shot back. "It seems to be triggered by rage. And that morning he burst nearly every mirror we walked by. He also zapped me and Hairailt."

"What's causing it now?" Jon asked.

Alanna cursed under her breath. "Are you all blind? He's wearing the blood of someone he cares about." She inhaled deeply and realized this was not the way to protect a secret. So she added, "Not to mention Numair doesn't have any family other than us. I mean he does -- but they want nothing to do with him. He still writes his mother and sends her money. But she never writes back or says thank you. She doesn't want him to visit. She isn't really part of his life is she? So we are all he has. He just watched us attacked. We suspect the Islanders but can't do anything about it and he's angry. Frankly, so am I."

Jon and Thayet looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Sometimes, I forget how powerful he is," Jon said at last. "Maybe I should go and talk to him."

"Let him be. He will calm down after he visits the infirmary."

"Why?"

"Daine?" Thayet asked, looking mildly curious. Alanna nodded. Then Thayet answered Jon's unspoken question, "For whatever reason, she can call him an ass and still make him smile. If there is any one of us who will calm him, it's her."

"I'm beat. I'm going to bed." As Alanna got up to leave, she laughed to herself. It never ceased to amaze her how people saw only what they wanted to see. It would be good for Numair and Daine if the rest of the Kingdom could slowly get over the age difference, though. Alanna was sure it would be necessary eventually. It would be much easier if everybody realized for themselves that Numair and Daine were meant to be together.


	9. Chapter 9 In the Dark of Night

Disclaimer: This is a tribute to the genius who made up most of these characters, Tamora Pierce. _"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery"_

**Chapter 9 – In the Dark of Night**

Elyra had cried to the point that tears no longer fell. She sat in her room whimpering uncontrollably. The last person in the world who knew all her secrets and still loved her was gone. She smoothed her daughter's hair and cuddled her closer. Meesha had cried herself to sleep clutching her mother as if she might disappear too.

Elyra could not imagine what Meesha must think of the world. Six was far too young to have known so much death and separation. Although Meesha could not remember her father, she knew that two other people in her life had been lost. And she knew that her mother's life was unraveling.

There was a knock at the door. She had no desire to get up and stir her child. But she didn't dare ignore it. "Come in," she said hoarsely as she carefully slipped out from under Meesha.

"Things did not go well tonight," Sir Myren said.

"Things did not go well? You bastard! Shay is dead. My one friend – my one friend in the world is dead and the best you can offer is 'things did not go well'. Get out! Get out and let me grieve."

A fist plowed into the side of her face, knocking her back against the far wall. Through the open door a pearly blue bolt of lightning seared into Myren's back and he screamed in pain.

"I told you not to mark her face!" Master Tyrus growled. "But since she's going to be getting naked in front of that mage, I guess you better just keep your hands to yourself altogether."

Elyra held her hand in front of her cheek. "Don't do me any favors Master Tyrus. You might fool me into thinking you're less of a monster than you are!"

"You're not in a position to be making comments like that, or have you forgotten that Michael is depending on you," Master Tyrus shot back.

"That's not something I am capable of forgetting."

"We did not get to see where the jewel is kept. Now it is much more important that you get us something of Salmalin's."

She looked at him in shock. "You did this? You – you don't command hurroks." She was shaking her head violently from side to side. "You can't, no one can."

He laughed viciously and offered his hand to Sir Myren, pulling him to his feet. "Can't I? I'm not a black robe mage, that's true. But that's only because I didn't have the time or patience for the study. I do have the talent. Want to test me?"

"If you're so great, what do you need Salmalin for? Can't you just blow the place up, use a word of power or two to destroy everybody and take the damn jewel?"

He glared at her dangerously. "Salmalin has access and some abilities I require. When I'm done with him I'll kill him, so don't get attached. Now, how bad is the bruise?"

"I can fix it with a little of my own gift. Now if you don't mind, Meesha has managed to sleep through all of this, but I don't know how much more noise she can ignore."

When they left the room and closed the door, she got up and stood in front of the dressing table mirror. She pulled her hand from her sore cheek and turned her face side to side. There was no sign of a bruise or any broken skin. But she knew there wouldn't be. Master Tyrus thought himself so smart, and yet he was unable to see the truth, right in front of him. It may be all she had over them, but at least it was something.

------

Daine was asleep when Numair finally made his way to the infirmary. A jar of dark red chrysanthemums was on the table next to her bed. A small card was displayed in the center wishing her well. They were from someone named Perin Porter. Numair idly wondered which one of her dance partners that was.

He stroked her hair and watched her sleep, thinking the whole time about everything that had transpired that day. But his thoughts lingered the longest on almost losing her again.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him sleepily. His hand froze mid-pet.

"Hey, Sleepyhead, I didn't mean to wake you," he said in almost a whisper.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"I think they just called the midnight watch. I honestly wasn't trying to wake you. But I did promise to come by."

"I'm glad I didn't miss seeing you, so don't worry." She snuggled her cheek against his hand.

He smiled at her and tilted his head toward the flowers. "I see you have an admirer."

She frowned slightly.

"There's a little note sticking out of them. It says they're from Perin Porter. I hope you don't mind my snooping."

"Nah, that's okay, seein' as it's you."

"Is that the guy I terrified when I cut in at the dance?"

"Mm-hmm. He is a clerk assigned to the negotiations."

"I wanted to ask you, am I really that scarey?"

She giggled. "Sometimes. But you don't scare me."

"Daine, I –," he stopped mid-sentence. He wanted to apologize for what nearly happened before she sensed the hurroks, but he didn't know how.

"We lost someone I know, didn't we," she said. A hollow look passed over her face.

"Yes, Magelet." He now took her hand in his. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Layne Smithson died tonight." He squeezed her hand gently and watched her face with concern as tears began to fall.

"I thought terrible things. I didn't say them but.."

He put his finger to her lips. "Shhh," he soothed. "You didn't think anything more terrible than I did. But they are just thoughts, Magelet. There is a reason the Gods allow our thoughts to be private." He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. "We can still honor him to the Black God. He died a hero's death, fighting for his home. Many good people are afraid of magic – ours in particular; yours because it is unusual; mine because it is too powerful. As George would say, 'we weirdos have to stick together'."

She smiled weakly. "What else did you learn?" She looked almost afraid to ask, but determined to be practical nonetheless.

Briefly, Numair recapped everything. "Have your friends heard anything to report?"

"They hadn't when I went to sleep. I haven't spoken to any since I've been awake."

"Well, I know you will inform me if there's anything." He stood. "I should let you go back to sleep. I need to rest as well, although a bath might be in order first. I'm still wearing the blood of someone I care deeply for." He smiled to her as he said it.

"I'm sorry about that," she said.

"Don't you dare apologize to me because those monsters hurt you. I admit I would prefer if you didn't get yourself hurt, but I couldn't be more proud of you, really. You didn't hesitate. You are the bravest woman I know, and I know a lot of brave women."

"Thanks, Numair."

"You're welcome. Go back to sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow."

-------

As tired as she was, Alanna still heard the door to her rooms open. She reached for her sword and pressed her back to the wall. Sliding silently along the wall of her sleeping chamber, she made her way to the door and kicked it open, landing smoothly in a fighting stance. In the main room stood George, a sleeping twin on each shoulder and a very drowsy Thom bringing up the rear.

"Now isn't that a great way for my lass to say hello," he said cheekily.

Alanna set the sword on the chair and rushed to him. "Hello," she said meekly. She lifted one sleepy six year old and kissed her on the cheek. Together they carried the children to the back sleeping chamber that had been prepared for them. Thom followed, determined to take every step himself, though he looked asleep on his feet.

Once all the children were tucked into bed and kissed goodnight, Alanna could finally greet her husband properly. A long, passionate kiss followed and when they broke apart she punched him in the shoulder. "What do you mean, pushing yourself and the children this hard? And what if the hurroks would have found you?"

He rubbed his shoulder and half-smiled, half-frowned at her. "We saw the hurroks flying in. They weren't in'trested in us, darlin'. It's been so long since we saw ya' and by the Gods it wasn't gonna' be to find ya' dead or injured. What's been goin' on here?"

She wrapped her arms around him again, smiling and crying all at once, "Goddess, I've missed you." She led him to the bed chamber. "And if you want me to answer your question, you'll just have to wait."


	10. Chapter 10 Thieves

Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to Tamora Pierce and her various Tortallan series. I've commandeered them for my own amuzement.

**Chapter 10 – Thieves**

It was a solemn morning for the Tortallans. They put their dead to rest and followed the ancient rites to make sure they were well received by the Black God. No king could both care for his people and bury those who died in his name without feeling the loss; Jonathan of Conte was no exception. He kept mulling over the fact that the delegates from the Copper Isles behaved inappropriately to the messenger who explained that talks would not take place that morning. He was regretting ever inviting them for negotiations.

By the light of day the hurroks seemed surreal. It was as if a thief had come in the night to steal from them the light of people they cared for. Riders mourned the two that were lost and the country as a whole received them as heroes. It was comforting that their losses were not greater. But sending messengers to their families diminished that completely.

Jon decided he wanted the whole day for mourning. It was the least he could give to his people, and he felt the islanders should want the same. The more they insisted that they didn't, the angrier he felt. There were moments that he considered telling them to just leave. That would not be an appropriate decision for a king to make though and duty was something he always weighed. So he made arrangements to have a solemn dinner with their guests and promised to start the talks the following day.

He sat contemplating the reports of the day, including the one from Daine that had disturbed him the most. Her mice spies had reported that they were unable to enter the suites of the visitors. Obviously they were warded. The birds, however, had taken a peek from the windows and observed a fight where Lord Myren had attacked Lady Elyra. Master Tyrus had then used magic against Lord Myren, but had stood red-faced yelling at the woman. The birds' descriptions were so complete that he could figure out the players, but had no idea what the fight was about.

"Those m'st be heavy thoughts," he heard George's voice say.

Jon smiled. "Nonsense. You've always been able to sneak up on me. How are you, George?"

George flopped in a chair in the king's study and smiled crookedly, "Much better, now that I'm back with m'Lass."

Jon grinned. "George, has Alanna filled you in yet?"

"Mm-hmm. An' if it was me, I'd be a worryin' too. Somethin's up, that's for sure."

"And the theory about the dominion jewel?"

"Rings true ta' me. But it's one hell of a twisted plot if ya' can't figure whose doin' what for sure."

"It's maddening. If it wouldn't start a war, I'd just throw them all in the dungeon and keep them there until they come clean."

George chuckled. "Have faith. We'll figure 'em out and if they're up to somethin', my lass'll skewer 'em."

Jon laughed heartily. "You know George, it's good to have you around."

"I know!" he answered, eyes twinkling.

-------

While the Tortallans wasted time on their religious rites, Master Tyrus was creeping about. He used some stealth spells and an invisibility charm to search the castle. It was easier than it should have been. He was glad they had insisted on mourning, although he would be loathe to tell them.

Wherever the dominion jewel was, it was hidden well. He tried to scry for it. He tried to summon it (but that spell rarely worked anyway.) And he crept around the castle hunting it. It was possible that there were safes hidden in places he hadn't thought to look and it was a huge castle. He couldn't understand still why the king hadn't used it to fight the hurroks. A powerful tool like that was designed for such a fight.

Lord Myren was sitting in their common area stewing over a glass of brandy. He grinned with satisfaction at Tyrus. "You didn't find it did you?"

"No," Tyrus answered irritably. "But then I didn't really expect to. It cannot be that easy."

"It's good fer-r-r' you to be knocked do-w-w-w-wn a couple of notches. You're an ar-r-r-r-r-ogant ass-s-s-s." His speech was slightly slurred.

"I wouldn't have been forced to char you if you'd leave the woman be. Her face is part of the plan."

"It won't w-work. She's too s-s-stupid to do what we need."

"Well then, we'll kill her."

"She's-z-z been more trouble than she's worth all along. Now we've got that damned child of hers-z-z-z and no nanny. We oughtta' kill them both."

"Well, if she can't start getting his attention, maybe we will."

"I don't unders-s-s-tand this focus-s-s-s crap of yours."

"You don't have to. You've no gift and barely any brain. Leave the thinking to me."

Myren launched his brandy bottle at the mage, who deflected it with a little magic.

"Try anything like that again, Sir Myren," Tyrus said his name with disdain, "and I'll blow you up without a second thought."

------

It had been an emotionally draining morning for Daine. She had made her peace with Layne's death, or at least as much as she ever did. The truth was she barely knew the man. In some ways that made it harder. He didn't have many friends. He was known to the riders but seemed to have been more of a loner than most.

When Alanna suggested they do some target practice, Daine was all for it. She even managed to drag Numair along. She was determined to teach him to use a long bow. Once they were in the practice area Daine saw that several people had gathered there to expend some pent up anger. Someone had painted what was clearly a hurrok in the center of a target and Thayet, Buri and Onua were pelting it with arrows.

George sat on the fence, flirting with his wife from a distance. He kept making cat-calls and whistling each time she tried to turn her back to him. Daine giggled and smiled to Numair. It was like watching two teenagers in love, even though the two had been married for quite some time.

Numair strung his bow and knocked the arrow. Technically, he knew all of the academic part. He was a strong man and so pulling wasn't the problem. His aim was just terrible. When he did line up the arrow correctly, he would pull too hard and let the point slip. She was used to him hitting the outside rings of the target, but today he was worse than usual. She saw him miss the target entirely and he had to pull the arrow back with magic to keep from hitting someone.

"What's gotten into you today?" She walked a little closer and this arrow went even further off course.

"Sorry," he apologized, harried. She hefted an old trough and turned it upside down directly behind Numair. She could hear Onua laughing at her efforts. Climbing up behind Numair, she said, "Try another shot. I want to see as close as possible what you see." She was very close now and could smell spices, soap and clean clothes – the scent that was Numair.

He lined up to the target. His arrow was knocked properly and his stance was correct. She thought she saw him shaking a bit which didn't make sense. She could see his muscles beginning the pull. "Everything looks right," she said softly next to his ear. And suddenly he jerked the rest of his pull and the arrow flew practically sideways. It pelted toward George and he barely caught it in time with his magic.

George fell off the fence in surprise, laughing as he landed in the dirt. "Darlin' if you're gonna' breathe in his ear like that, it would be good if ya'd warn me first." Everybody laughed except Numair, who was blushing burgundy.

Daine was confused. "Am I that bad at teaching?"

"No, no," Numair answered, flustered. "I'm just distracted today and … I'm sorry Daine."

"Do you want to try one more?"

"Well I – okay." Still he looked hesitant. Daine wasn't positive, but he seemed to be staring a lot. Perhaps he hadn't had enough sleep.

"Then I'm going to stay up here, so you know," she warned him, thinking of George's words.

He put another arrow to string, carefully centering the point. He adjusted his stance. Daine watched every motion. "Okay, I see it now," she said. "You're getting ready to pull but you keep dropping this elbow. It needs to be a fluid motion." She reached to steady his arm and he ended up sending the arrow flying at the ground.

"I'm thinkin' it's a bad idea for you to stand behind him like this," she heard George say from directly behind her. "At least, while there's other people within a day's ride of ya'." He lifted Daine down.

George was giving the two of them the strangest look.

Numair wouldn't look up at all. Daine couldn't see his face anymore but heard him say to the ground, "That's alright. I'll try some other time. Sorry, Daine."

George started to say, "When did –"

But whatever he was going to say was cut off abruptly by Alanna. "Come on, laddybuck. Quit teasing the help."

Daine put her hands on her hips. "You wouldn't let me quit if it was my studies," she chided Numair.

"Actually, I can think of several occasions when I let you take a break," he shot back. He looked so nervous.

"I don't get you. You can do slight-of-hand stuff, but you can't do archery. That's fair strange."

"It's not the same at all. And I did have to practice frequently to do the slight-of-hand and the juggling. It's not the same motion to slide something into your own pocket or even someone else's pocket.."

"Oh!" Daine interrupted suddenly. "Oh! Sorry to interrupt Numair, but I've just figured out how to solve the spy problem."

Completely taken aback, Numair shook his head. "What – how –"

"Sorry, it's been hanging in the back of my mind all day. We need to get a spy into the warded rooms of our guests, right? Could you do the slight-of-hand trick with an animal? Say a mouse or a small lizard?"

Numair looked thoughtful. "If I can't, I'm sure George could."

Daine looked back to George who smiled and nodded.

"I'll go get a friend, then," she said excitedly. This was good. They would finally have some eyes and ears where they needed them.

------

George accepted a brown mouse from Daine. She had given it instructions and the tiny creature was happy to wait in his pocket with a small piece of cheese for company. The plan was to have Alanna introduce her husband to their guests and George would take care of the rest. The mouse would hide in their rooms, collect intelligence, and creep out when the door was opened again.

As Alanna lead George back up to the castle, he decided he was not going to be put off any more. "Lass, I think you've been holdin' out on me. And ya' know I hate to be the last to know the scuttlebutt."

Alanna laughed. "You're hardly the last. As usual, you're more observant than everyone else around you. Even the two we're talking about haven't figured it out. So it's best to leave it be for now."

"If you say so," he answered. But he looked skeptical.


	11. Chapter 11 Spy vs Spy

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 11- Spy vs. Spy**

Dinner that evening was a subdued affair. Many of the Tortallans found excuses to be elsewhere. Elyra could not blame them. She would have stayed in her room quietly grieving with Meesha, but Tyrus had threatened both of their lives if she didn't go. She doubted if Numair Salmalin would be interested in an affair after the events of last night and she wasn't sure what to do with Meesha. She had told Tyrus as much, but he wouldn't be put off.

So she dressed herself and Meesha in fine clothing and headed down to dinner. She wasn't sure who would watch Meesha if Salmalin showed interest, but she knew she wouldn't be taking Tyrus up on his offer to babysit. He was more likely to use her daughter for target practice than to watch over her.

Luck had been with her so far in regard to the seating arrangements. This time the queen had not set place cards. Salmalin had chosen to sit with a group of friends which included Daine Sarrasri. Elyra had never properly thanked her for her part in saving Meesha's life, so she used it as an excuse to join them. The rest of the Islanders sat together on the other side of the room, giving her space to maneuver. So she and Meesha took seats side-by-side and tried to build a friendship.

"I never got to thank you properly last night," Elyra said turning to Daine. "I didn't immediately realize you were the eagle and then I found out about Shay…" her words dropped off and she struggled against her misery for a moment. "Anyway, thank you. It was amazing the way you went after her like that."

Daine looked like she was at a loss for words. But Numair squeezed the girl's shoulder and said, "She's very modest as well as courageous. It is kind of you to thank her." He looked at her with sympathetic eyes, "How are you really?"

Elyra swallowed hard. "I'm miserable. I know that decorum says you cannot love a servant like a sister, but I did. She was my confidant and closest friend for years. I could not have survived Michael's death without her," she paused, "And I don't know how to deal with hers." She felt a hand grip her own and turned to see Daine offering comfort. She had to fight not to give in to the howling grief that wanted to escape. She looked up to see several pairs of eyes focusing on her with compassion.

"Lass, decorum's overrated any way. Nothin's wrong with lovin' yer' friends no matter where they come from." The speaker was Baron George Cooper. He had been introduced earlier that day as the husband of the lady knight. She had thought at the time that his nose was a bit too large to be handsome and his speech was rough. But there was something of a twinkle in his eye that made him seem kind of sexy. She thought now that she could see why Alanna might have chosen this man.

Alanna added, "Hear, hear."

Elyra looked at her daughter. Meesha was staring at the table, picking at her food. "Baby, try to eat something if you can."

"Loss is hardest for the little ones," Alanna said. "Maybe we should put Meesha with the twins. They have a way of cheering those around them. It would do her good to forget for awhile."

Elyra could hardly believe her ears. "Would that be alright, really? I'd do anything to ease her heartache a little."

With a smile and a couple of kind words, Alanna coaxed the girl over to where the children were sitting. Elyra watched for a few minutes while the children huddled around her like she was made of glass. Only a short time passed before she was actually eating instead of picking at her food. There were no smiles yet, but the hope was there. Elyra turned back to Alanna with teary eyes, "Thank you."

Elyra's mind wandered back to the last conversation she had with Shay. Moments before the hurrok attack, the two had been talking about how kind the Tortallans were. Shay had suggested that maybe Elyra should go to them for help. It would be so easy to switch sides if Michael were not a factor. But he was. She didn't even know where he was being held, other than that it was back on the islands. That conversation was how Meesha and Shay had come to be separated. Shay and Elyra had parted, frantically searching for the child. Shay never knew the little girl was safe.

"It's strange," Elyra spoke up, "Since arriving at the Copper Isles I've heard stories of Tortall. Always I was told that you were a cruel people. I did not come here hopeful for peace at all. But you are nothing like what I expected. You are probably the most decent people I've ever met."

Several of the Tortallans smiled. "Our countries have not always been enemies," Numair explained. "When King Jonathan was coronated there was a plot to destroy him. The unfortunate truth of it is that Princess Josiane was part of that conspiracy and was killed in the battle. She was a second daughter of the monarch in the Copper Isles. Her actions destroyed the alliance between our countries. It seems impossible that the actions and misdeeds of one person could cause so many to suffer, and yet that is precisely what happened."

Elyra was stunned. "I've heard of Josiane. They tell us back home that she wanted to leave and you refused because she knew secrets. They say she was assassinated."

"Fascinating that the same history can be told in such differing ways," Numair remarked icily.

"Forgive my forwardness, but I must know. We have been taught that you used the dominion jewel to dominate the Bazhir of the desert. Is that also wrong?"

"Of course it's wrong," Alanna said a little too sharply. "King Jon and myself were adopted by the Bazhir. They are allies because of a bond not domination. History should tell you that we had an alliance with Bazhir for many, many years before the dominion jewel was in our possession. It was a shaky alliance until Jon became The Voice however. But our current alliance with them was already in place before I sought the jewel."

Elyra was shaken. It had been easy to decide to betray a people she believed to be evil, especially once Michael was taken. Now, she realized there were many lies here and she was one of them.

Elyra spent the rest of dinner learning history from the Tortallan point of view. When the evening came to a close, the queen offered to let Meesha stay in the nursery and Elyra readily agreed. She wanted Meesha as far away from the Islanders as possible.

Immediately upon returning to her own rooms she faced an interrogation. "How long does it take you to get into a man's bed?" Sir Myren screamed.

"Have you forgotten that two of his friends were killed yesterday?" she seethed.

"So comfort him."

Sir Thomas joined in this time. "I think it is clear that we need to find another way. Master Tyrus' plan is not working. Perhaps we need to ransom something for the jewel and forget the subterfuge. The royals have children."

Elyra's eyes shot open wide. "You _would _take one of their children, you bastard!"

"If it worked once, it will work again," Sir Myren growled with a satisfied smile.

Elyra went to her room and grabbed a shawl. When she returned, Myren grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Maybe I need to show up at Master Salmalin's door. You want your damn focus item. I'll find a way. I assume a lock of hair will do or would you like a piece of jewelry?"

Tyrus said, "Whichever. Just make sure it has been in his possession for some time. I want to have full control of him by tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll be back in the morning. Don't wait up." When Tyrus lifted the warding, she swept out the door without noticing the small brown mouse that followed.

------

Daine had just drifted off when her messenger climbed up to tell her what he had heard. With a painful gulp she tried to remember everything Numair had told her about a focus. She knew they were very dangerous because applications could include mind control. Numair could do a lot of damage if someone else were controlling his actions.

She threw on her clothes and raced out the door. She had never noticed before how far away his rooms seemed to be. She supposed it was because she was so worried.

She pounded on his door like her life depended on it. But it was only a moment until he opened it. His hair hung loose about his shoulders. He wore only a pair of breeches as if he had dressed hurriedly. There was a strange sensation in her stomach and she was momentarily tongue tied.

"Magelet, you have good timing," he said. He stood aside to let her in and then she saw who was sitting on his sofa – Elyra Kelton. She looked to Numair again with wide eyes, suddenly realizing that if he had dressed in a hurry then maybe Elyra had as well.

Enraged, Daine slipped into the form of a hyena and attacked.


	12. Chapter 12 The Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tamora Pierce does though.

**Chapter 12 – The Plan**

Numair barely thought quickly enough to use a paralyzing spell on the hyena that was Daine. The change had been very abrupt _and_ she had launched herself at Elyra, who was sitting just feet away. His black fire encapsulated Daine and pulled her back against the wall behind the door. His mind raced. She must know that Elyra had been sent to seduce him and to get a focus item. He had taught Daine about focuses and the horrible things they could be used for. The possibility of mind-control would have occured to her. Of course, Daine didn't know that Elyra had just confided everything. Elyra had trusted him with the truth and now her life was threatened by his best friend. This was the last thing he had imagined would take place this evening. Meanwhile, Elyra was screaming hysterically.

"Daine, calm down," he said. He tried to seem calm himself hoping she would respond in kind.

The hyena that was Daine growled fiercely. Despite the strength of the spell holding her she was fighting to get free. It was possible that her wild magic might be able to override the spell. One thing was certain, he wasn't willing to lose either woman over a stupid miscommunication.

"Daine, please, listen to me. She did not come here to do what she was instructed to do. I'm safe." Daine growled harder, overriding his voice.

"Daine! He said louder, this is not what you think it is!" Between Daine's snarls and Elyra's shrieks his head was starting to ache. "Elyra, please quiet down. I won't let her hurt you." But that promise seemed to further enrage the hyena that was Daine. Her scratching and snarling against the spell were ferocious.

"Daine!" He hollered sternly, hoping she would be startled. They hyena that was Daine glowered, hackles raised.

"Daine, think. You cannot taste human blood, especially innocent human blood – we've been over this. It was the reason the Badger sent me to stop you in Carthak."

The hyena snapped her teeth at him. She was becoming more able to move by the second. Numair was seriously afraid for her now. She had picked the first vicious animal that came to her mind and it was like living through the Carthak events all over again.

"Mithros! Daine, she just told me everything. I am better informed than you are at this point and you need to hear what she has to say." Sweat poured down his face. He was struggling to maintain the magical hold on her now. She didn't have to be able to talk to get it across to him that she had murder on her mind.

"Daine!" he roared sending a pulse into the magic. The shock it administered just made her more vicious.

In desperation, Numair reached up and swept his hair away from the left side of his neck. He dropped to his knees in front of the hyena that was Daine. "If you want her blood, fine! I'll release you. But you need to kill me first, because you'll lose your mind and I refuse to see you like that!" He tapped his neck under his left ear. "I prefer to get it over quick. So if you would be that considerate, my carotid artery is right here." He held his hair back in a tight fist and let the magic go.

The fury left her eyes and he watched them turn human again, spilling tears. She looked shocked and hurt. "I wouldn't kill you, Numair," she wimpered. Her countenance pleaded for understanding.

"I know that, Magelet," he said softly and held his arms out to her. She closed the distance and he pulled her into a warm embrace. She sobbed in his arms. "It's alright now," he murmured into her hair, attempting to comfort her. Then it suddenly dawned on him that she wasn't clothed. He colored and pulled away, then turned his back so she could put her clothes back on.

He saw now that Elyra had backed herself into the far corner of the room and was shivering with terror. He walked over to try and calm her but thought better of touching her. He took a deep breath and said, "Everyone is unharmed. I'd really like it to stay that way." She returned to the sofa, sitting on the farthest edge from Daine's position. He smiled encouragingly.

"I need to get two more people here, all right?" She nodded. He held out his hand and bubble grew there. He spoke into it, "Alanna, George, I hate to send this at this late hour but I need you in my rooms. It is urgent."

He turned so that he could see both women. Daine was glaring at Elyra. "Daine!" he chastised.

"Why are you barely dressed?" she growled the question.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Does that concern you?" The look on her face wiped every bit of amusement from him. "Daine, she woke me up. I don't usually sleep in my day clothes. Do you?"

Daine blushed and crossed her arms in front of her. "No." It was more of a pout than an answer.

_She seems almost jealous_, he thought. Then he felt a wave of horror. She had probably picked up on his attraction and she was very mixed up. He could remember being a bit seduced by another person's obvious desire for him. There were at least three relationships he'd been drawn into that way and all were regrettable. He could not allow that to happen to Daine. He was going to have to put some space between them from now on. "I would very much like to get dressed. Can I leave you two alone in a room together without bloodshed?"

Elyra looked terrified but said nothing. Daine obviously saw the fear and smiled sadistically.

"Stop that," he said to her, trying not to grin. It was funny to see such a petite girl press her advantage like this. "I guess I will just pull on a shirt then. Daine, why don't you go in there and make some tea." He pointed to door on the left. "I have a kettle with water already in it. Tea is in the cupboard above."

"I know," she said icily. "I have been here before."

He returned in less than 30 seconds, still pulling the shirt over his head. When he was done he sat down beside Elyra. His feet remained bare and his hair still hung loosely about his shoulders.

While Daine was making tea, Elyra seemed to be a little braver. "How did you know she wouldn't kill you?" she asked.

"The same way I know that she will help me help you. She's not a violent person by nature. She was protecting me. She thought you meant to hurt me. Just thank your stars that you weren't sent to kidnap Kitten." He saw the blank look and added, "Her dragonet. She is that dragon's mother for all intents and purposes. I doubt very much if I need to explain to you the things a mother is willing to go through for her child." He smiled warmly. "She nearly tore down Carthak looking for that dragon a couple of weeks ago." There was a knock at the door and he stood to answer it.

Once Daine, George and Alanna were sitting and everybody had a cup of tea. Numair said, "So we've had a bit of excitement here tonight. Elyra has told me what our Copper Isle friends are really here for, and you aren't going to like it."

"The dominion jewel?" George asked.

"Yes," Elyra said. "I do not know what they intended to do with it afterward, but I suspect that they are acting as mercenaries for someone of great power – someone able to control immortals."

"Did they send the hurroks?" Alanna asked.

"I believe so. I didn't know they could do that. And I don't know how long this has been in the works. I never imagined... My husband was killed by hurroks two years ago and I wonder now if they were behind that."

Daine interjected, "But the mouse told me you were helping them in order to save Michael. If he's dead why would you do anything they say?"

Numair answered, "Magelet, the Michael they have is not her husband. He is her three year old son." Alanna and Daine blanched. "When Elyra came here tonight it was not to ask for help getting him back. It was because the group is getting restless and talked about possibly kidnapping one of Jon and Thayet's children and using them to ransom for the jewel."

"No other mother deserves to go through what I've been suffering," Elyra said hollowly. She turned her head to face the candleabra, obviously trying to stifle tears.

"So what were you supposed to do to get your son back?" Alanna asked softly.

"Seduce Numair. Bring back something of his for a focus. Master Tyrus believes that he can use Numair to obtain the jewel."

"So you see, when she came here tonight, she thought she was sacrificing her son," he looked at Daine while he said it. Her mouth fell open, but she said nothing.

Numair stood and retrieved a pair of sheers from his desk drawer. He cut a lock of his hair and gave it to Alanna. "If this plot had worked, Master Tyrus would have been in for a shock. Go ahead and try, Alanna."

She looked at him puzzled. "What should I try to make you do?"

"It really doesn't matter. Surprise me."

A purple glow filled the room as Alanna completed the spell. "Lift Daine and spin her around," she said into the glow.

Numair just stood there smiling. "As entertaining as that sounds, I don't think I will."

Alanna smiled broadly. "Well now I know of one thing you know that Thom never did."

"So what do we do now?" Daine asked.

"Our next logical step is to find a way to get Elyra's son back. It would be so much easier if he were here in Tortall, but he's not. I've given it some though and the best course of action is for me to go to the Copper Isles and find Michael," Numair said.

"Then I go too," Daine and Alanna said almost simultaneously and grinned at each other.

Numair shook his head. "No, I'll have to go alone. It would be easier if I could take Elyra, but her disappearance will tip them off."

"And yours won't?" Daine demanded stubbornly.

"No, Magelet. You seem to have forgotten that I can make a copy of myself accurate enough to fool an executioner."

"Alright, fine. So make a simu-thing of me and I'll go too."

He smiled when she said "simu-thing". She still couldn't say that word. "No, Magelet. You will be needed here. No one knows me better than you and Alanna will need help if it's going to be convincing. Also, if more immortals attack, you are essential . No one else feels them coming. And finally, if we're going to send Elyra back to those monsters, I want to know that they won't kill her or Meesha before I get back. You are the only spy who can keep track of her without being detected."

"So why am _I_ staying behind," Alanna said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, my simulacrum will need to convince Jon. That means I need someone with a very powerful gift to keep up appearances."

"But wait, why aren't we telling Jon?"

"Plausible deniability. We are going to have to do this without starting a war. If I get caught, Jon will honestly be able to say that he knew nothing about it." Numair stood and paced. "But more than that, Alanna, I'm not going to be here. If we get another immortal attack during the peace accord we can't both be gone. We have to keep up appearances to buy time and that means we may have to deal with another attack."

"So how about if I go and leave you behind." Alanna said stubbornly.

"Alanna, I am nobody's anything. You are a wife and a mother. You are also the King's Champion. There is no way anyone would believe Jonathan wasn't in on a conspiracy if you were caught. Also, thanks to Ozorne, people throughout the realm have heard that I behave treasonously. All the pieces fit to keep our kingdom safe if I'm the one to go."

"So _I'll_ go with ya'," George said.

"No, that can't work either. For one thing, I may have to spend some of the trip as a hawk. You can't do that. For another, I may need you to do something else." He held out his hand and it filled with black fire. A moment later the fire receded and a beautiful gem remained.

"Did you summon the dominion jewel," George asked, shocked.

Alanna reached out a hand and touched it with her magic. The gem glowed. "It's a fake," she said finally, "but a damn good one."

"If it comes down to it, I may need you to swap it out." He tossed the fake at George. "If worst comes to worst, I think we could let them steal this one. It has enough magic in it to fool them temporarily. But that means it too can amplify. That is dangerous in itself. So we use the imitation as a last resort."

"This is stupid," Daine cried. "If you're traveling in hawk shape, I could follow."

"I explained it, Magelet. There are many things over which you can argue with me, but not this."

"There's no way I'm lettin' you go alone." She was on her feet now impeding the path he was previously pacing.

"You don't have a choice, Magelet. It is just as well you realize it now."

"I'm strong and good in a fight. I can watch your back. And you…" He realized she was fighting tears. Although everything she was saying was true, he knew she couldn't go. Moreover, they could use the time apart.

"Magelet, I'm sorry. But this is not open for discussion," he answered.

"Don't treat me like a child," she said stubbornly. She was less than a foot from him now.

"I _never _treat you like a child. I don't see you that way. That's more than half my problem." He hadn't meant to say that last part and was instantly sorry he had.

Alanna came and stood between them. "Back off both of you, before you say things you can't take back."

Numair turned and sat back down. He sipped a little tea, though it was cold now. "I'll prepare the simulacrum here in my rooms and I'll leave first thing in the morning. The faster I go, the faster I may get back. Timing will be everything. We will have to keep the Islanders in talks as long as possible."

"What should I say when I return to my rooms," Elyra asked.

"Give them the lock of hair Alanna's holding. If you had really done what they asked the result would be the same. Besides, it will slow Master Tyrus down. In case his temper overflows, stay out of his way as much as possible. Also, you should take one of Daine's friends with you. If you need help you'll be able to get her a message right away. You can trust Daine with your life, despite how things started this evening." She looked skeptical and Alanna and George gave a startled look.

"Daine's mouse reported. The timing was off enough that she arrived believing I was in danger and responded accordingly." He could have told them that Daine turned into a vicious beast intent on ripping Elyra's throat out. But Daine looked severely humiliated enough already and he could not add to it in good conscience. Both Alanna and George still looked curious, but when he shook his head, they understood to leave it be.

"So how exactly do you plan to find her son?" Alanna asked.

"I'll take a page out of Tyrus' book – I'll use a focus."

Elyra removed a fine gold chain from around her neck. It bore a double locket which she had shown him earlier. He knew one side had a portrait of her son and his first curl. The other was Meesha and her first curl. Elyra dropped it into Numair's hand.

"I'll bring it back along with your son," he told her. "Now, I think it's time we call it a night. We all need rest and there are many preparations to make. I'll leave at first light. Elyra, you can stay in my room. I'll be in the work room for several hours more and I can rest out here when I'm finished."

"Why..ohhh," Alanna started, smirking.

"If they are to believe the story, the actions must be played out accordingly," Numair answered. "If she had seduced me, she would have to wait until I was soundly asleep to cut my hair. It is easier if she just sleeps here for a few hours."

George chuckled. "The master romancer needs more th'n an hour, huh?" he teased.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Numair answered straight-faced. He was used to George's jokes. George and Alanna snorted but Daine clenched her jaw. She was obviously still upset. Numair shot her a worried look.

"There is an empty guest room down the next corridor, Numair," Daine said acidly.

"That's fine, why don't you show her the way. I'll have more time to prepare," he answered back. "There are many things I should take as precautionary measures, anyway."

Everyone rose. George patted Numair's shoulder and said, "I wish I could find a fault in your plan." Numair just smiled in response.

"I'll be here to see you off," Alanna said.

Numair looked to Daine. He could see she was hurt. She continued to grind her jaw. He reached to brush a curl out of her eyes and she jerked away. "I'm sorry, Magelet," he whispered. She just walked out without saying another word.


	13. Chapter 13 Parting Forces

**Disclaimer: The characters and Tortallan Universe belong to Tamora Pierce. This twisted plot is all my fault.**

**Chapter 13 – Parting Forces**

Daine was standing outside Numair's door when Elyra, Alanna and George walked out. She shuffled her feet nervously. From the moment she walked out the door she had struggled to figure out what was the proper way to say, "Hey, I'm sorry I tried to rip your thoat out." There didn't seem to be a way and now she had to say something.

She looked up at Elyra, "I'm so sorry I – umm – sorry I tried to kill you."

Alanna looked alarmed. "You what?"

But Elyra held her hand up. "Please don't. Numair told me that you thought I was willing to destroy him. In the same circumstances I might have done something similar. Although I feel confident that my method would have nothing to do with turning into a terrifying beast. What kind of a creature were you?"

She muttered her answer. "A hyena." She knew what Alanna's reaction to this would be and couldn't bear to look her in the face for several moments of harsh silence.

If Alanna and George had planned to go back to their room, they seemed to have been solidly thwarted. They stood there looking shocked. Alanna was not going to be out of the loop a second longer. "What in Mithros' name happened tonight?" George looked stern right behind her. It was as if he had asked the question too, but left Alanna to voice it. Daine only had a second to marvel at how the two worked as a team.

Blushing, Daine told them how she had shape-shifted and nearly attacked Elyra before Numair could calm her down. When she was done she turned back to Elyra and said, "I need to send a spy with you. It must be small and able to hide well. Would you prefer a mouse, a lizard or a marmoset?"

A few minutes later Elyra had been introduced to Zek and he was tucked quietly under her hair. Daine trusted the marmoset to stay out of site and to protect Elyra. She watched the woman long enough to be sure that Zek would be treated well, then she headed off to bed. There were a lot of things on her mind right now that she wanted to sort through.

------

Alanna watched Daine go. She had hung back to talk to Elyra for a few more minutes before heading to bed. George had gone to check on the children.

"Have you told us everything you know about Michael's captors?"

"Yes, I believe so," Elyra replied.

"Do you think that Numair can get him back, or is my friend going to his death?" It was a stern question, but she needed an honest answer.

"Alanna, I won't lie to you. I do not know the answer. I've only begun to see what Numair is capable of, but I think he can do it if anyone can. He is more powerful than the Copper Isles ever imagined. He takes conjuring for granted. I looked it up in my book after the banquet yesterday. It takes an unbelievable amount of magic. I had asked him to teach me and he told me it was something not everyone could do, but frankly, he downplayed it."

Alanna chuckled. "He does a lot of that." She was thinking of how often he had pretended not to have a mage's robe because they were "too hot" rather than saying that he was one of seven black robe mages in the world.

"My magic is highly underdeveloped. My family taught me some control for – for personal reasons. But it was nothing I was allowed to use without permission. Women are not encouraged to do anything academic in the Copper Isles. Marriage was arranged for me at 14 and I have lived there ever since. My label of "mage" here was only to make my presence less conspicuous. Still, I've tried to study in secret all of this time. I hear Numair talk about feats of magic as if they are nothing. Many of them are very advanced."

"You're talking about simulacrums and words of power, right?"

"Yes, and conjuring that jewel with imbued magic!" Her eyes opened very wide. "Plus, I think he's fearless."

"Why do you say that?" Alanna had seen Numair be brave on many occasions. But she was asking because she saw something on Elyra's face that worried her. Elyra looked a little enamored.

"Daine didn't tell you how he stopped her from killing me." The woman looked a little shaken as if a frightening memory had overtaken her.

Alanna was taken aback. "He didn't just talk her out of it?"

"No, she wasn't listening to him, I think because he was only half dressed."

Alanna raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"I woke him up. He was decent," she said defensively.

"So how did he stop her?"

"He offered her his own neck and told her to kill him first. He said something about how she wasn't to taste human blood and that he could not watch her destroy herself. He had been holding her back with magic, but he actually bared his neck, knelt in front of her, and let her go." Elyra took a rattling breath. "I was terrified."

"Then she stopped," Alanna said in a matter-of-fact tone. "That would make sense."

"It would? I didn't think it made any sense. I was sure she would kill him just to get at me. When she did turn back, he stayed and held her. If I turned into a monster and threatened to kill people, no one would want me around anymore. They most certainly wouldn't hold me and soothe me."

"I'm very sorry the people in your life have been so shallow." Alanna said bluntly. "But you can't assume that everyone is going to be like that. Many of the people here in Corus come from something horrible. We were misfits. We band together because of an ability to see past flaws. If you haven't noticed, Numair has a few tendencies that could scare a lot of people. When he gets _really_ angry things explode. We love him as he is. He loves us as we are."

Elyra swallowed hard. There was a long silence. Then finally she asked, "What does one have to do to be allowed to stay here?" She was looking earnestly at Alanna.

"You must be willing to work hard and do your share. You use your gift to help others and you work to be part of the community we have built. But that's all there is – no blood oaths required." She silently thought to herself that Elyra Kelton would never make it through a Bazhir ritual, but the woman had definitely grown on her."

"I imagine I'll need a new home," Elyra added hopefully.

"I'm sure that is true. But for now, we need to keep up appearances. You should probably take that lock of hair to Tyrus in a couple of hours. And I need to get some sleep. I need to be up in a few hours."

Alanna walked Elyra to the spare room and then headed back to her rooms trying to picture what Elyra described. She was floored again that the whole castle hadn't seen that Numair was in love with Daine. It seemed so blatantly obvious.

An hour before dawn, Alanna was dressed and preparing some last minute things for Numair, when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and found Numair standing there with very blood shot eyes. "Good morning," he said softly.

"I thought I was coming to you."

"Well, that had been the plan, except I'm going now before Daine finds me."

"Why?" she growled. Alanna hated the morning hours.

"Because she will try to follow and I cannot let her."

"I'm far too tired and crabby for this," Alanna started. "Do you actually intend to leave and not say goodbye to her?"

"No. I'm leaving some things with you." He handed her two envelopes, one white and one blue. "Please give the white one to Daine when you see her. The blue one is – open it if something happens to me. If I come back safe, please return it."

Alanna was startled. "Is this your will?"

"More or less," he answered.

"Shouldn't it be in Jon's possession then?"

"Alanna, Jon is a friend and my King. You are family to me. A will stays with one's family. I don't want to have an emotional goodbye here, so please…"

Alanna felt a lump in her throat. "Please tell me that no seer has ever predicted you would die in the Copper Isles."

He smiled weakly. "No seer has ever predicted anything about my death. I'm not going to try to get killed. You know I don't like seeing my own blood." He smiled sheepishly. "And I fully intend to return with a toddler in tow. But it would be irresponsible to leave this undone, especially since there are people I wish to provide for." He smiled a little brighter. "Besides, you are only supposed to keep it until I get back. Then you better surrender it."

She sighed heavily, trying to get control of her emotions. "Numair, I…"

He nodded understanding. "I need to hurry now." He handed her a crystal. "This will make controlling the simulacrum much easier. Palm it and think what you want him to say or do and it will happen, even if he's in another part of the castle. Of course he has only enough Gift to fool someone looking for magic, so he has no blasting power. Mithros! I hope you don't get attacked."

He handed her a small white opal. "This is part of a pair. I have the other. You can contact me over distance. When you do a speaking spell, this should be in the bubble. Then I'll hear you no matter where I am. You don't have to worry about others hearing it either because it's designed for stealth"

He shifted a pack to his hip. "I will buy passage on a ship by offering to power the sail. Since it isn't something they will want to shout about, they will keep my secret. I will rest after we cross and before using the focus to transport me to him. I cannot know what I will find so I will need to be at full strength."

Alanna handed him two small jars. "Numair, these are healing salve and strengthening tea. I've put some of my own gift in each, so keep the lids tightly sealed between use." Then she handed him a small dagger in a leather ankle pack. "Just in case…" She couldn't help but look worried and she knew it. He had the grace not to say anything.

"Thank you. One more thing, Daine will be angry and I don't blame her for that. But help her as best you can, please. I need to know that she's alright." He turned and then said, "Give my love to George and the children." Then he disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14 The Letter

Disclaimer: You know the drill – belongs to Tamora Pierce.

**Chapter 14 – The Letter**

Daine was waiting outside Numair's rooms for more than 15 minutes before Alanna found her. She had knocked and knocked with no answer. She was starting to fear that he had left already. And then, when she saw Alanna's face, she knew he had left.

"Why?" Daine pleaded. She couldn't believe how much her voice could crack when she had only said one word.

"Youngling, he had to. He couldn't bear to fight with you again about coming with him."

Silent tears streamed down her face. "But he left without saying goodbye," she squeaked. She had a powerful fear that she would never see him again. Alanna handed her a handkerchief and pulled her into a hug.

"He will be back before you know it. And he did say goodbye. He left you a message." Alanna gave her the envelope.

Daine ripped into it and unfolded the paper inside. It was a fairly long letter. She sat down against Numair's door to read it.

_Dearest Magelet,_

_I am so sorry to say goodbye this way. I knew you would try to follow me because that is what I would have done if you were leaving to do something dangerous. I am also sorry that I never got to properly apologize to you. What I said was the truth. I do not see you as a child. But I am sorry for the rest because it hurt you._

_You are strong and good in a fight. You are also a thousand other wonderful things. I did not decide to go alone for any reasons other than those which I gave you. I am entrusting you with something very precious to me. Tortall is my home. No one is able to defend it the way you are. It is because I trust you that I know I will not have to worry._

_Daine, if you don't know it already, you have earned my respect. When we have faced struggles together, I never had to question whether I was safe with you. It never mattered if you were using arrows or magic, you always met every challenge and you never complained that it was difficult or uncomfortable. I admire you greatly for that._

_I also need to apologize for being too protective. I realize I have been a little obnoxious. So many times in my life I have lost what was important to me. I have a tendency to cling because I'm afraid of change. But change is natural. You have grown to be a beautiful young woman and I'm holding you back. You deserve to fall in love, get married, have children, and build a legacy for yourself. I think the young man who sent you the chrysanthemums is sweet on you. I promise not to scare him off if you want to see him._

_Magelet, you are pack to me. I remember how strange it seemed when you introduced me that way to Brokefang. However, it is the most accurate statement that ever was. We are not family by birth, we are family by choice. You are dear to me and I never, ever meant to hurt you. I hope you can forgive me._

_If all goes well, I will see you very soon. I hope you will tell me everything I missed. I will tell you everything that I see. If the Copper Isles are worth revisiting I will take you and Kit someday._

_Numair_

Daine read it three times in a row before she realized that Alanna was still standing there.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I need to let our fake Numair out. Are you going to be alright?"

Daine looked again at the letter in her hand. "He apologized. I never got to say I was sorry to him – but he apologized over and over. And he said I'm pack. He told me to date Perin."

"Daine, you're not making sense," Alanna said.

Wordlessly, Daine handed the letter to Alanna. "Are you sure this isn't private?" Alanna asked. Daine just shook her head. She couldn't have told Alanna how she felt right now if she tried.

Daine was thinking about everything she should have said and she was thinking about the last thing she had said. She remembered him reaching for her and she pulled away and walked out. If she never saw him again then that would be his last memory of her. Brokefang had told her that Numair was a good pack leader for her. Wolves saw things so much more simply than people. They knew nothing of age differences or social classes. A pack leader for Daine would be a mate. That was something her heart wanted very much. But he wanted her to "see" Perin.

"I think that's a very beautiful letter, Daine."

"I won't ever see him again will I?" Daine voiced to Alanna.

"I think you will. I think he will save that child and bring him back in record time."

Daine felt a little more hopeful, "Really?"

"Yes. But I do think if you want to apologize you might have to pry Elyra off of him first. If you ask me, she's a little fond of Numair."

Daine frowned. "Do you think he will marry her?"

Alanna chuckled and shook her head. "No, I don't. Love takes time, Daine. You should never marry without love. I know Jon would argue, but that's my opinion. Anyway, Numair doesn't love her and I don't think he could. I've seen him date women like her but if you notice, he has never fallen in love with them. I think he wants a stronger woman." Alanna bit her lip. She looked like she wanted to say something more, but was holding back.

"I should let you get Simu-Numair."

Alanna laughed. "That's a good name for him. Just don't call him that in mixed company."

Daine laughed too. "I'll keep that in mind."


	15. Chapter 15 Sea Tales

**Disclaimer: I am the mad, mad writer borrowing characters and fictitious places from Tamora Pierce. Please prepare my rubber room.**

**Chapter 15 – Sea Tales**

Master Tyrus laughed obscenely when Elyra handed him the lock of hair.

"Was he sleeping when you took it?" he asked. Elyra didn't think he really wanted an answer.

"What do you think?" she retorted. She had waited until first light to hand it over. She knew that Numair could not be affected but somehow it felt safer to her if he was gone.

Tyrus and Lord Myren were scheming now. She hated to interrupt, but she wanted to play the part well. She walked over to them and asked, "Are we to go ahead to the negotiations today?"

Tyrus looked thoughtful. "Why yes, I think that would be most entertaining. We can privately test our puppet. Any special requests?"

She thought for a moment and decided that if they were to believe she was really on their side, she ought to be a little malevolent. "Why don't you have him kiss his king – a nice goodbye kiss on the mouth, before he blows him up."

"You are deliciously nasty," Tyrus said winking. The whole thing left a bad taste in her mouth. She wondered if Tyrus actually thought he was sexy.

"Once you have control of him and we take the jewel, will be heading to sea?"

"Why do you want to know?" Lord Myren demanded.

"So that I can pack. I have no knowledge of your plan beyond my part in it. So I do not know if we are hanging around or leaving. If we are leaving, will we be in a hurry or quietly escaping? I want my son back. It does not make sense for me to hinder you in any way, so I want to be prepared."

"Pack now, just in case," Tyrus answered.

She walked back into her room. She carefully packed some of her things and some of Meesha's. But she put their essentials in Shay's case and stashed it under the head of the bed. If the others ran, she would come back. She would not have everything, but she would make due.

She took a few moments to pray to the Great Mother Goddess to protect Michael, to Mithros to give Numair extra mage power, and to Kyprioth to give Numair favorable travel. When her prayers were said, she told Zek what the plan was and asked if he wanted to hide under her hair. She was sure that Meesha would love Zek and would want to keep him. It was going to be hard to make her understand that he was Daine's friend. Elyra had to admit that Zek had grown on her in a very short time. It was strange to think that Daine could communicate with this creature like one could talk to another person, but she had seen proof. Daine had come to kill her the prior night based on intelligence obtained from a mouse. That in itself was astounding. Zek, in the meantime, had done everything Daine had asked of him. Elyra never had to worry that he would get into something or be found by the scoundrels she shared a common room with.

She thought again about the wonderful people she had met here in Tortall. She wondered if they would accept her if she revealed her secret. They almost seemed like they would. Even her own father had not been able to cope with her reality. He had sent her away. While she didn't think he would like what had happened to her, she had never believed she would be welcomed back. She wanted to stay in Corus. She wanted the chance to be part of something this wonderfully progressive. But she would need to do her part as Alanna had told her. She had very little to offer. She was not a warrior and she had been raised a princess without learning the basic skills one would expect a woman to know. However, she had connections and it was time to use them. Before the day was out she vowed to contact her father. It would be tricky, but she would find a way. She could give Tortall an alliance, it just wouldn't be with the Copper Isles.

------

Daine sat with her legs crossed in the clearing just beyond the stables. She could feel the wind ruffling her hair and hear the sounds of nature moving through its typical autumn dance. It was chilly, but she wanted to be cold. She wanted her message to go as far as her magic could take it. She delved deep into the copper pool inside her and sent it out toward the seashore.

_--Hello?-- _She called to the eagles that nested on the ocean cliffs and to the ibis, cranes, and gulls. Her mind created an image of Numair and his magical appearance. She showed them kindnesses he paid her and the bond of friendship they shared. She told them he sought a fledgling who had been stolen. –_Watch over him, please—_she begged them.

Further to sea and into the rolling surf she sent her magic to the far edges of her ability. _–Hello?—_She called to the dolphins, sea lions, sea turtles and porpoises. Again, she showed that picture of Numair and his inner light. She begged them to guide his ship safely and to bring him and the pup back to her swiftly.

When she was finished she nearly collapsed with exhaustion. She knew she was supposed to be joining the negotiating team in a very short time. She didn't know how she would get back. But when she looked up, Cloud was standing on the edge of the clearing. _–What would you do if I didn't look after you? – _Cloud asked her in mind speak.

"Please don't ever make me find out," Daine said weakly. It took most of her strength to climb onto Cloud's back.

_--I probably won't—_Cloud soothed.

"Good. And Cloud, I love you." Daine clung to her friend through the clearing, to the edge of the corral and into the stable. She dropped into a straw pile.

Onua came running over. "Daine, what have you been doing?"

It suddenly dawned on Daine that Onua was not in on this secret and she dare not answer honestly. "I made a mistake s'all. Don't tell Numair, okay? I'm just tired."

When she woke again Alanna was standing over her talking to Onua. She realized the stable had been warded. Alanna whispered, "What did you do, Daine?"

Daine's eyes shifted to Onua and then back to Alanna, trying to tell her that she couldn't answer.

"Thanks to you I had to tell her. Now, I believe I asked you a question."

"But Numair didn't consider this safe enough to talk the other day."

"If anyone tries to enter through my warding they will know something is up, so talk fast and I can take it down," Alanna growled sternly. Daine heard her cussing under her breath.

"I asked some friends to look after him. But I had to send my mind to sea. My range is usually twenty miles. I went out about 200."

Alanna's expression softened, "Who did you talk to?"

"Gulls, eagles, sea turtles, sea lions, porpoises, dolphins… They all promised to pass it on too."

Onua and Alanna were smiling broadly at each other. "You just couldn't bear him to be alone could you," Alanna replied, "You had to send him an army."

-----

Numair stood on the deck of the ship _Emerald Bian_. He felt it a favorable sign that the ship was named after the K'miri Goddess of trade. He might very well need the assistance from the Gods before this excursion was over. Numair looked very unlike himself. As an extra precaution he had used an appearance spell. This was a spell he had not employed since the days he was hiding from Ozorne. His shoulder length black hair now looked short and brown. His swarthy complexion had been lightened and he now sported a short beard . Even his height looked different to others; they would see a man of 5'10". His intention was to be wholly unremarkable.

The magic he had used to secure his passage was not unremarkable. It was a very unique. The spell came from a book called The Power Codex which Lindhall Reed had given him in Carthak. Lindhall had meant to have time to translate it and practice spells though most required more magic than the average mage could wield. Numair had learned two spells by heart in the short time he owned the book. He was using one of them to control the wind in the sail. The magic would cut the travel time to one-quarter of what was normally required. Magic like this was eagerly welcomed by traders and they would keep it secret from competitors because it allowed them to grab more of the market.

The ship was moving at an alarming rate of speed, powered by his Gift, so the last thing anyone would have expected was to see the three dolphins that seemed to be escorting it on its way. Numair was worried that they might be friends of Daine, but she was definitely not among them. He looked for her magical countenance and never saw it. He knew that he did not appear like himself to other humans. But he was not sure if the masking spell worked against animals.

Ultimately, he leaned over the side and said, "Tell her I'm fine and I will be home soon." They didn't disperse. Maybe he was imagining things.

It felt strange to leave her behind. For two and a half years they had gone nearly everywhere together. At some point she had become an almost necessary part of his life and he didn't know how it had happened. He supposed that he had been much lonelier than he realized when Daine wandered into his life. His family had not pushed him away exactly, but they made it clear that they did not want him to bring the shame of being charged with treason home to them. His father died and his mother never invited him back. She accepted money from him and readily acknowledged his change of name too as if it made her life easier. So he made a life for himself in Tortall. But some part of him never tried for a family because of that shame that he carried. And now he was approaching 30 years of age and still had no one. A year ago Daine had introduced him as part of her pack and it was a description that he had clung to all of this time. Until the letter he spent half of the night writing, he had never told her how much that meant to him. Perhaps he didn't know himself.

Soon enough they would arrive at the Rajmuat harbor. He slowed the winds powering the masts. They clung and dispersed from large hands made smaller by the masking spell. He would try to find a safe place to rest before searching for Michael. He suspected that finding him might be easier than escaping with him. If it came down to it, he would find a way to smuggle the boy out and lead the Islanders in another direction. He could only hope that the Gods were with him.


	16. Chapter 16 Negotiations Break Down

**Disclaimer: You know the scoop – Tamora Pierce made most of these characters, countries and critters. I just borrowed them.**

**  
Chapter 16 – Negotiations Break Down**

Alanna had to really hurry not to be late to the first negotiation session with the Islanders. She had not wanted to test Simu-Numair's crystal controller in this way. Now, she didn't have a choice; she would have to trust that it would work the way Numair had explained. She clutched the crystal and non-verbally ordered Simu-Numair to walk to the Conferencing Room.

He was standing at the door with his hand on the knob when she arrived. He pushed it open and then looked up at her and smiled. She knew he wasn't real, so the sight gave her an eerie feeling. She told him, "Good morning, Numair." He responded, "Good morning, Alanna." She knew that he had done that because she still clutched the crystal and she expected that response. But she hadn't actually thought specifically that he should say that. She was shocked at how seamlessly he responded.

"Good morning, Alanna, Numair," Jon said. Please join us. Most everyone had already gathered.

More "good mornings" were exchanged. Alanna took a seat by Jon and leaned over to whisper, "Daine had a pony to heal. She will be up later." It was the lie that Onua and she had worked out to cover. She half wished they could just send Simu-Numair back to bed and say he had a terrible headache or was sick or something. The crystal was still in her hand as she thought this and Simu-Numair grabbed his head, winced and said, "Gods! I've got a headache." Alanna almost choked and dropped the crystal into her pocket. She would have to be very careful.

Jon looked concerned and whispered something to Duke Baird who also looked at Numair with concern. Alanna scrambled for the crystal and directed Simu-Numair to waive Duke Baird off and say, "I'll be alright. I think I was up a little too late last night." Four of the Islanders smiled to each other.

Negotiations were opened with usual pomp and circumstance. It wasn't long until Alanna was bored beyond belief. These cerebral battles usually drew rapt attention from Numair and he almost always offered information throughout, but Alanna didn't have the legal knowledge or interest to maintain that farce. She hoped the headache excuse would fool Jon.

She would not have been so bored if George had joined in. However, Jon wanted to keep George out of negotiations for now so that George could do any necessary snooping. If they could have brought Jon in on the secret, even that wouldn't be necessary, but they needed to do everything they could to avoid a war, even if it included keeping Jon in the dark.

She was feeling nearly catatonic when she noticed a pearly blue glow out of the corner of her eye. Master Tyrus may have thought he was brilliant, but he couldn't manage the smallest bit of stealth. He grinned wickedly and watched Simu-Numair. Alanna directed Simu-Numair to take a sip from his water glass and stretch out a bit. She watched with satisfaction as Master Tyrus looked confused.

A few minutes later Tyrus was trying his spell again. Alanna noted with satisfaction that his smug expression was gone though. Simu-Numair just sat there, apparently listening intently to the mind-numbing discussion over spice exports. She gripped the crystal and Simu-Numair glared at Tyrus. It was all she could do not to laugh outright.

After their midday break, Masters Tyrus and Phelan appeared to be trying the spell together. She could see the pearly blue Gift fused with chartreuse. Again they seemed confused that Numair did not respond. Daine, who had joined the group after midday, leaned over and whispered to Alanna, "Zek told me they were going to make Numair kiss Jon on the mouth and then blow him up." Both women tried not to laugh.

In truth, Alanna was worried. She knew that Numair was hoping for at least two days to get to the Copper Isles and to look for the little boy. She was not sure if he could have that much time though. She didn't know what these men would do to Elyra now that they knew the plan had not worked. They might possibly blame her. If they tried to hurt her in any way, Alanna would have to interfere, Jon would have to be told and Numair would have to find that child before the Islanders' associates figured out that he was no longer of value.

------

Elyra had managed to avoid her countrymen most of the day. She was extremely grateful that Meesha was still in the nursery. It gave her excuses to be absent during breaks and to sit elsewhere during dinner. The Islanders had been happy that Meesha was there the day before, but now she wondered if they would get suspicious. She told them that the Tortallans were feeling guilty for Shay's death and so were helping by providing child care.

But once it was time to retire to her room, she was afraid. Zek stayed snuggled tightly under her hair and it gave her a little courage. She started to cross into the common area the delegates shared but Sir Myren stopped her cold. "Why didn't it work?"

"Why didn't what work?" she asked, trying not to give anything away. She struggled to keep her face impassive. At least she had a lot of practice in that area as a child. Where she grew up, too much emotion was not a welcome sight.

"Why didn't the focus work?" He growled.

She tried to look startled. "I thought you hadn't yet tried it. I wondered why you never made him kiss the king."

"What game are you playing, witch?" Several of the other men now stood behind him. Only Duke Naason seemed to be unaware of what was happening. She had wondered about his loyalties. She didn't trust any of them, but she thought now that he might be an ally.

"I don't understand," she responded. "You told me what to get and I got it. I have a little Gift, but I don't know how these things work in the same way that you do. Should I maybe have brought a personal item instead of the lock of hair? I can go back."

"You don't get much more personal than hair or a chunk of flesh," Master Tyrus barked.

"Do you want me to – to try for a chunk of fl – flesh?" she stuttered. The fear was real.

Without any warning, a large arm swung out and she felt the fist impact her cheek bone. There was a sickening crack and she was thrown half-way across the room. Zek screamed and ran, scampering to her room and out the window. The men saw him but did not immediately put together what it meant.

She picked herself up off the floor, dazed, but never saw the second blow coming until it was too late. There was a sickening electrical crackle and she was slammed through the center by pearly blue fire. Every nerve in her body felt ablaze. She thought of her babies and the lives she had wanted for them. Some part of her knew these things were what passed through the mind of the dying. And about the time the comprehension truly set in, the bear arrived taking out the door with powerful claws the size of short-swords.

-----

Daine, Onua, Alanna, and George had stationed themselves in the spare room next to where the delegates were staying. Alanna had explained her fears and the others readily agreed. They had weapons in case there was a fight. But they had barely gotten settled in when Daine felt Zek cry with fear.

"Elyra's in trouble," Daine shouted and stood. Then suddenly she turned pale as she heard Zek explain what he was seeing. They might kill Elyra before anyone could do anything. With barely a thought to what she was doing, she changed to an enormous brown bear with razor sharp claws and ran on all fours toward the door.

Behind her Alanna shouted, but there was no time to think. She plowed through the door like it was made of paper and stood on her hind feet, roaring. The men screamed. Master Tyrus was holding Elyra pinned with magic while Duke Naason grabbed for a crossbow. The others seemed frozen in place by the monster bear.

Daine barely realized the crossbow was being trained on her when she felt a bolt zoom past her ear from behind. The man fell where he had stood. The crossbow was still clutched in his dead hands. Daine tilted her over-sized head in thanks to Onua.

Tyrus tried to attack the bear that was Daine with his magic. It was blocked by Alanna. So Daine moved deeper into the room, positioning her large body between the unconscious Elyra and the men. The mage battle being waged between Tyrus and Alanna was short-lived. Alanna was more than a match for Tyrus and he seemed to realize it. Switching tactics, he blasted a whole in the wall and ran.

Shouts filled the corridor as an all-out battle erupted. Daine would never know where Sarge came from so quickly, but he was in the middle of things before she realized what had happened.

At one point, Phelan turned mage fire at Daine the bear and George cut him down with two well-aimed daggers that flew from across the room to hit him in the neck and chest. There was not time for him to really cry out.

Daine found the two champions were locked in a sword fight, when she turned the corner into the outer corridor. Alanna moved so quickly that Sir Thomas could hardly keep up. Daine saw Alanna's blade mark a nearly parallel path to his long scar. Then the fool tried to take Alanna with a crescent upper-cut and she evaded and swung out and up. Sir Thomas turned right into her sword and when Alanna pulled it back it was clear that the man had been completely run through. He fell in a pool of blood without so much as a whimper.

It took Daine no time to run down Tyrus at the staircase. Bear endurance is unmatched and Tyrus was hardly an athlete, but he seemed to think he could fight. He attacked with magic that merely stung, and Daine swatted him back with a powerful paw. He lost his footing and fell down the staircase and rolled over the side, dropping to the stone floor on the ground level. He lay in an awkward position, eyes open and fixed.

Then Jon appeared from somewhere. He carried a short sword and looked severely confused. Daine ran past him and he cried out startled, not realizing that the bear was Daine. He went after her with his short sword and might have cut her if his swing had not been blocked by Alanna. "No! That's Daine!" she heard Alanna shout.

Jon looked horrified and dropped his sword to his side. "What in the name of Father Universe is going on here tonight?" he roared.

-----

When the dust settled, Alanna was uncertain how to proceed. Jon was demanding an explanation for the seven bodies that littered the castle. All of those belonged to delegates and assistants from the Copper Isles.

Baron Demetrus was in custody and Sir Myren seemed to have escaped. Luckily, she knew Myren didn't have magic. But he might still find a way to get quick contact back to his associates in the Copper Isles.

With only five minutes before they were supposed to meet in the King's study, Alanna slipped into an empty room nearby. She knew there wouldn't be much time to contact Numair. A bubble grew in her open palm around the opal Numair had given her. She was surprised to see Numair's face inside the sphere. He looked tired. "Numair, chaos has erupted. You've got to find that boy as quickly as possible."

"What has happened?"

Alanna explained the events of the evening. "Have you enough power to go after him now?"

"It will have to be enough, won't it? Don't worry. I'll find him."

"I trust you will. Goddess be with you."

"Tell Jon I'm sorry we had to do it this way. And tell Daine the escort was unnecessary." With that he was gone.

Alanna stood and headed for the King's study. If they had known that Tyrus and his cronies were going to react like this, they could have brought the King in on it in the first place. Jon was going to be furious and there was not a thing she could do about it now.

-

-

Okay! Please respond!


	17. Chapter 17 Secrets

**Disclaimer: Alas! They are not my characters (mostly) and it is not my made up world. I'm just having my way with them. laughs evilly**

**Chapter 17 - Secrets**

Numair was extremely tired. Shortly after arriving in the crescent shaped harbor of Rajmuat, he had found lodging at a shipping inn. The stone building was one of the older establishments on the waterfront and it had built a reputation for maintaining anonymity. He had taken a room and had barely settled down to sleep when Alanna had contacted him. He wondered if any of his friends were injured. Alanna had not mentioned it, one way or the other.

His power was a lot lower than he would have liked. Clearly he would use most of it to transport with the focus. That left him little for blasting. He was glad he had brought some powder packs. The chemical bundles could cause explosions similar to low level mage fire, but required no gift to power them.

He double checked his herb packs and tried to think of anything that might help him. He attached the dagger guard to his ankle and sheathed the blade. Then he saw the two jars Alanna had sent. He decided it might be wise to drink some of the tea now. If it could help him recharge, it certainly couldn't hurt. It would delay him a few minutes but it was a necessary delay as it might save Michael's life if all went bad.

As he prepared the tea his mind drifted to the events of last night. He wondered if Daine had accepted his apologies or not. The idea that she might not made him ache. Somehow he knew he did not want to go back if she had not. It was foolish, but he was growing used to being foolish where Daine was concerned. Maybe foolish was okay as long as it did her no harm. He wondered if she would date Perin Porter. Would they marry and have children? Would he be able to live with that inevitability? He was suddenly painfully aware that he would not. He would have to leave Tortall if Daine were to take a husband. That might be the smart thing to do anyway. And yet he knew that all she would have to do is ask and he would come running back to be her fool again.

He drank the last of his tea and pulled out the locket. Centering his mind on the focus, his black fire burned from the core of his being and time and space bent. There was a sharp tug through the center of him and his feet left the ground. He lost all sense of gravity, as if he was floating in a vacuum. Light swirled before his eyes, shooting violently past, and then faded away to blackness. His feet touched solid ground. Dizzy and blind, he struggled to get a sense of where he had landed. Then he realized that his blindness was due to the fact that he was in a darkened room with no windows or other source of light.

He listened for any noise, and heard only raspy breathing. He wanted to use his gift to light his way, but it was inadvisable. He did not know if anyone unfriendly was in the vicinity and he did not know what power he would need to retain for escape.

The boy's prison was windowless and damp. It smelled of mildew and decay. The raspy breathing seemed to be right behind him. He felt into the darkness, and realized that he heard the scratching of rats. One thing was certain, if Daine found nothing redeeming in rats, then Numair could hardly trust their presence.

His eyes slowly adjusted enough to show him the boy was being held in filth. This was not the kind of prison you kept someone in if they were intended to live. The thought sickened him. Rats crawled over all the surfaces including a small lump on the floor. His heart leapt to his throat when he realized that the three year old boy he was seeking was that lump. Fury grew inside him as he grabbed the sleeping child, tossing rats in every direction.

He was alive, but it could barely be called that. "Michael," he whispered. The boy only stirred. He could see rat bites on his small face and open, weeping sores. The child weighed practically nothing and his skin was translucent from malnutrition. Placing his hand on the boys face, he realized that Michael was burning up with fever.

Numair tested the walls with his magic. They repelled the power right back into him. This was a dungeon of some sort and the walls had been spelled to trap Gifted prisoners. This would hardly be a problem as he had the powder packs, but he needed to figure out which wall to blow apart. And then, as if something had whispered in his ear, he realized with dread where he was. This was the Kyprin Castle. The Kyprin rulers were in on this scheme. When the powder packs blew apart, the castle guard would descend upon him in hoards.

------

To say that Jon was a little unhappy about the things that had taken place in Corus in the last 24 hours, was like saying that hurricanes were accompanied by a _little _rain. He thundered and raved at Alanna, George, Onua, Sarge and Daine. Daine felt worst for Sarge, who had come to their rescue without the slightest idea of what he was getting himself into.

Duke Baird had been dispatched to see to Elyra, who was unconscious. There was something extremely curious in that there was blood all over the floor by where she had been found, but no visible wound to explain its existence. Her face looked as perfect as ever and yet Zek had described the punch Master Tyrus had inflicted on her as having been to her face.

Alanna had sent for Simu-Numair, who now stood stiffly in the corner of the room while Jon examined him. Daine could tell he was impressed in spite of his anger. The magical working was genius. Simu-Numair even appeared to breath. Changing her ears to that of a bat, Daine listened for a heart beat -- he had one of those too. He was both fascinating and disturbing. He looked like her friend in every respect, but he was not even real.

"You do realize that the very war you _claim_ to have been trying to avoid will likely be forced upon us now?" Jon was yelling.

"Well, what did you want us to do, Jon? Let them beat her to death?" Alanna shot back hotly.

"I don't think you get it. Of the eight nobles sent to our shores to discuss peace, five are dead, one is missing, one is in the dungeon and the last is in the infirmary."

"Yes, we know that Jon."

"Calm down everyone, please." Thayet begged.

"Jon, I hate bein' sucker punched too," George began, "But what you gotta' ask y'rself is what ya' woulda' wanted if ya' had known about the little boy."

Jon took a deep and frustrated breath. "I would have wanted to help him, of course."

"That's fair close to what Numair said you would want," Daine spoke up. "Only he said you couldn't attempt sending a rescue team inside a country without risking war. Was he wrong?"

"No," Jon acquiesced. "That's the most annoying thing about it all."

Daine saw Alanna stifle a laugh.

"Has Numair arrived on the Islands?" Thayet asked.

"Yes. He was resting when I spoke to him. He might even have the boy by now," Alanna answered.

"I want to talk to him. Can that stone work for all of us to see him?" Jon asked.

"Let's find out." Alanna held out her palm, building a bubble of magic around the opal. This time she didn't find his face inside or anything. She called to him, "Numair, where are you?" and waited. There was no answer.

-------

Elyra awoke to the probing magic of Duke Baird. She was disoriented but immediately shouted, "Michael, Meesha, where are they?"

"Ssshhhhh," the healer soothed. "Meesha is still in the nursery safe and sound. Was it Michael you asked about? I don't know who that is."

She lay back against the pillow. Her face was painful and swollen. Without really realizing what she was doing, she reached to her cheek and touched it gingerly.

"I'm glad you're awake now," Duke Baird remarked. "I could do a lot more to help you if you would let the spell go." He must have seen fear in her eyes because he next offered, "Don't worry. You're secret is safe. We don't judge people here. Now let me help you."

Wordlessly, she let go of the magic. She heard him take the sharp intake of breath that always accompanied a look at her true face. But he was far too kind to say anything derogatory.

"This looks painful. I will help you as much as I can."

-

-

Hahahahaha! Did you see that coming? Please reply.


	18. Chapter 18 Out of the Frying Pan

**Disclaimer: I am entirely responsible for the sick, twisted plot of this story and a handful of Copper Islanders. Everything else belongs to Tamora Pierce.**

_A/N: Wow! There were so many responses on the last chapter. The story is forming a very good answer to why Numair didn't realize he was in love with Daine for two more months. We're almost there._

_Purple Eyed Cat: The answer to the face question is below._

_Narms Britton 44: The tse tse fly thing made me laugh so hard. See, I never would have thought of that. Thanks for the great compliments. And Jon wasn't supposed to know, but the bodies in the castle changed all._

_Blackandwhiteroses: The biggest cliffy is still to come, maybe two more chapters from now. It's so huge that I may have to finish the chapter that follows it before uploading either just to avoid getting flamed._

_Knightbyday: Thanks! Keep reading_

_Kit49: You knew? You're paying closer attention than most._

_And now…._

**Chapter 18 – Out of the Frying Pan**

Numair opened the jar of healing salve and gently rubbed it on Michael's sores. The boy slept on, no doubt unable to wake due to the high fever. It seemed strange that he did not even know of this boy's existence 36 hours ago, and now the sight of him, nearly broke his heart.

Once he had doctored the wounds, he rewrapped the boy as tightly as he could in the blanket. He then removed his cloak and ripped it in half. The bottom he used as a second blanket for the toddler. The top he ripped into strips and formed them into a rope with multiple knots. Then he used it to strap the baby to his chest. He thought this was better than his back because it would be easier to protect.

He walked the circumference of the room, looking for clues to its position in the castle. The walls were much too thick to hear through, and it was possible that there wasn't an outside wall. This could be a centered cell within a block of dungeons. He finally settled on the wall opposite of the door. If there were guards outside, they would be through the door, so the opposite wall seemed the best gamble for possible escape.

He set five of the powder packs against the base of the wall. Then he pulled a cat's eye agate out of his belt pouch. He had set it up for invisibility so that he could save his Gift for other needs. He held it in his left hand and pulled the jar of living fire that he had spelled before leaving in his right hand. If he had needed his own magic, he would have been in dire straights. He was glad he had thought of this.

He moved to the door and crouched protectively over Michael. Then he threw the jar of living fire at the wall where it shattered and spread. The blast was concussive and easily blew a hole in the back wall. Michael woke and cried loudly. Numair stood, opened his left hand, palm up and flickered from sight. He tried to soothe the little boy so that their position would not be given away. "I'm going to take you to your ma." The boy snuffled and quieted, passing quickly back into a fever sleep.

Crawling cautiously through the hole, he surveyed his surroundings. He was not outside and that was unfortunate, because now he would have to find an exit. Michael snuggled tight to his chest, breathing with a heavy rattle. As he carefully crossed the room, he heard many footsteps and shouts growing closer. He backed against a wall just in time to be out of the path of 11 running guards.

"What the…?" a forward guard exclaimed as he examined the hole. Two of the soldiers entered the cell and began to examine every inch, no doubt looking for the prisoner.

Numair inched along the wall in the direction the guards had come. And just when he thought he would make it out without a fight, a clumsy guard tripped and fell right into him, knocking the stone from his hand.

He saw sword after sword being drawn and began to throw handfuls of fire as quickly as he could form them. He was able to take out most of the soldiers before he heard the sound of reinforcements running down the corridor.

He grabbed three more powder packs from his belt, lit them with Gift and threw them at the far wall. Another concussive burst blew the wall apart. This time Numair had thought to protect Michael's ears. The child shivered but never quite awoke. Diving through the new hole, he found himself at the base of a staircase. He began to ascend two steps at a time.

When he reached the next level he was cut off. Soldiers had arrived at the base of the stair and were coming up after them. Guards from the corridor at the top of the stairs could be heard running toward him, shouting. In desperation he leaned against the wall and used the spell he learned from the Power Codex to pass through walls. He ran through four walls before he found himself outside of the castle.

His Gift was draining fast so he sat down behind some bushes, hoping to rest long enough to recharge a little. That was when he smelled the Stormwings. Twenty of the things moved in fast, flying low, searching. He did not have the blasting power to kill them all and he knew it. He tucked himself tighter to the wall and wrapped his arms around Michael protectively. He could only hope they wouldn't find him. They might widen their search and give him room to maneuver. He could set a regular invisibility spell then, if he could just recharge a little. He would have to try to meditate in this uncomfortable position to recharge faster.

------

Alanna was exhausted. Jon continued to discuss options. And so there they all sat. The midnight watch had been shifted hours ago. The sun would rise soon, and he was still insisting on strategizing. Daine had her head on Onua's shoulder and was looking dazed. Onua had dozed a couple of times, then awakened abruptly after nearly falling from her chair. Thayet was sleeping in a ball in a chair in the corner. Only George and Jon seemed to be still active, both of them pacing back and forth.

Alanna had continued to try Numair hourly without success. She would have to try again soon, although she was beginning to dread the possibility of having to open the blue envelope.

This had not been the plan at all. They were not going to tell Jon. Of course, since the delegates had been killed in his own castle, nothing could keep Jon from being blamed by the Island monarch. Now it seemed stupid to have ever kept it from him at all, but then they couldn't foresee that things were going to play out exactly this way.

Over the hours, they had talked about a dozen ways to try to go to Numair's aid, but no ideas seemed to have merit because they did not know where he was and had no way of finding him. Jon had suggested using a focus on Numair when Daine had pointed out that it wouldn't work and why. They had nothing else that belonged to the boy and they had not heard from Numair in hours.

Unable to sit still any longer without doing something, Alanna decided to try the opal again. The bubble grew in her open palm, surrounding the opal and then she saw him clearly, fast asleep buried in what looked like bushes. Daine stood up abruptly and rushed to Alanna kneeling in front of her open palm, "Numair, thank the Goddess."

His eyes opened and he looked at them groggily in his own opal. "Hello Magelet," he said with a sleepy smile. "Hello Alanna. I have somebody for you all to meet if we ever get out of here."

Suddenly Jon was on his knees too. "You have the baby?"

"Yes I do, but he's very, very sick. If I can get past the stormwings, I'll need to find him a healer. I have never wished so much in my life for healing magic."

"Stormwings?" Jon asked with concern.

"There are about twenty. They are circling and searching. They don't know we're hiding behind some oleander bushes. It's all good though, I had to rest. I'm very low on magic. I had to pull out a lot of my best tricks to get him out of the…" Numair stopped abruptly. Then he cursed. "Sorry, time to fight. We'll talk later." He was gone.

"Damn! He never told us where," Alanna said. She stood and pounded her fists against the wall. "I hate waiting. I want to do something."

There was a knock at the door. Jon answered it. Duke Baird was standing there with Elyra Kelton. "Sorry to interrupt you at this late hour, but she insisted," Baird said.

"I heard you were all still awake. Has there been any word?"

"A moment ago," Daine answered. "Numair found Michael but he's having trouble getting past all the – guards." She looked guilty for the omission but Alanna silently agreed with the decision. It was hard enough to wait on news of her friend. She couldn't imagine the worry that Elyra must feel for the safety of her son. "Don't worry. Numair will sort it out," Daine assured.

Elyra smiled and sat down weakly. Tears began to spill down her cheeks. "Goddess, Numair found him. I've thought – I've feared he was dead all of this time."

"Are you well?" Jon asked more to Duke Baird than to Elyra.

"The Duke wants me to rest more but I was too anxious. And I wanted to ask you for your assistance with something to be completed at first light."

"What do you need?" Jon asked cautiously.

"I need to contact my father. We haven't spoken in a long time. I know some magic but there is a spell to speak by fire and I need to talk to him face to face. I've never learned that one. I haven't much to offer Tortall for the life of my son, but I can get you an ally. I'm sorry that I can't arrange anything with the Copper Isles, but the Yamani Islands will listen to you."

"Who is your father?"

"Emperor Mathhew of D'nau. I am his fourth daughter." There was a sharp intake of breath that seemed to come from all corners of the room.

"How can we have a princess in our midst and not know it?" Jon asked, sitting down hard.

"My father arranged a marriage with a noble in the Copper Isles when I was fourteen because he could not stand to look at me, even masked. We have only spoken twice in twelve years. I can see you are all confused. Perhaps it is time that you saw what one piece of magic I know how to do well." She pulled back her magic to show her real face.

Alanna had never felt so much pity for another human being in all her life. Elyra's true countenance was badly scared and misshapen. The scars on her head were so numerous that even her hair appeared bald in spots. The beauty that she wore as a mask was probably what she should have looked like. Alanna could see all of the same components – the brilliant green eyes, petal pink lips, and copper colored hair. One cheekbone was high in the way that both usually appeared, but the other had obviously been broken and healed badly.

"Like Michael, I was kidnapped when I was small. I don't have much memory of the things that happened to me. I only know that when they got me back I had been injured and enough time had passed that I healed wrong. My mother would weep each time that she looked at me. They taught me to channel my magic to mask my appearance." Soft pink fire enveloped her again and her face returned to the beauty they were used to seeing. "I have stayed out of view of my father and now he owes me. He sent me to those monsters. It cost me my husband and very nearly cost me my son. He will sign a treaty and be the best ally Tortall has ever had!"

Alanna never saw Daine stand and walk over to Elyra until the smaller girl was hugging the taller woman.

-

-

Ahh, but there is much more to come, soon. Numair has to pull off a miracle. Respond please.


	19. Chapter 19 Into the Fire

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce made these characters and places with a very few exceptions.**

_A/N: We're building up to a hard chapter. Promise me you won't jump to conclusions or flame me before you see how I finish it._

**Chapter 19 – Into the Fire**

Two Stormwings descended upon Numair and Michael, as Numair scrambled to put the opal back in his pocket. Numair wasted no time in throwing battle fire at them and they were incinerated in seconds. But now their position had been given away. Numair could probably manage eight more of the beasts, but not eighteen. Setting a regular invisibility spell, he stood stiffly and looked around for the best escape route.

He could hear the metal wings beating nearby and knew more stormwings were coming. Their stench grew stronger, over-powering the salt water smell that had been floating on the breeze. Numair wished he knew how close he was to the sea. It might be within a decent running distance and then he could immerse his legs in sea water without making Michael colder.

Ahead Numair could see a trail leading away from the castle. He didn't know if it lead to the shore or further inland, but he had to try something. He stuck within view of it, but not actually on it, moving slowly so that sound would not give away his position. But the stormwings seemed to know that he might be invisible. They were throwing their red immortal magic in random directions.

Numair ducked behind a tree, trying to get out of the line of fire. Above he could hear an owl hooting in the darkness. Goddess, he needed Daine right now. She could ask directions and point them where they needed to go. He was torn between wishing she was at his side and gratitude that she wasn't. He was very outnumbered and he wasn't sure if he would get out alive.

"Ma-age! Where are you, sweety?" he could hear one of the stormwings taunting in the distance. The sarcastic tone reminded him of Rikash. Rikash would have let him go to save the little boy, but this stormwing was a stranger and he was pretty sure they were not on the same side.

The owl hooted indignantly. Numair didn't know what made him do it. He whispered, "If you're a friend of Daine's I need directions to the ocean." The owl moved lower on the branches and hooted loudly. From somewhere more owls flew in. They seemed to be everywhere. He didn't know if they could understand his question, but he asked it again. "I need to find the shore. Can you help me?" But as one, the owls flew away into the woods so quickly that Numair could not have followed. He wondered if he should try to shapeshift to a hawk, but he couldn't change Michael with him and he couldn't carry him. And there was no way he would leave him behind. Plus, he wasn't sure how much magic he had left. Big spells seemed foolhardy now.

Then Numair realized what had happened. The noise of the multiple owls had drawn the stormwings in another direction. He hoped they were leading the monsters inland. Flickering to visible, he thought it best to conserve energy. He began to trip his way down the path, but that was when he saw the soldiers.

All in all, soldiers seemed much easier to manage than stormwings. There didn't seem to be any mages among them and he couldn't help but wonder why. Two in the front of the group spotted him and hollered to the others. He blasted them with mage fire, but the effort was really too late. The small regiment was on him and he was low on power. He threw fire at four more, amazed that Michael could continue to sleep through all of this.

He picked up a sword dropped by one of the dead soldiers. He said a quiet prayer and hoped that Alanna's lessons would prove enough to save them. He had a little power left, but it seemed best to conserve it for Stormwings. He knew that Alanna had fought odds like this before and he probably would be just fine, but he had a baby strapped to his chest and he would never be the swordfighter that she was. So for him to face eight armed soldiers was extremely daunting. He gathered his courage and stepped forward. At least they were spread out and wouldn't be on him all at once.

He should have been amused at the look on the front-most soldier's face. He looked terrified. Numair was both a mage and he was using a proper sword-fighting stance. He couldn't imagine what was going through the man's head. Trying to sound intimidating, he said, "You have a choice. You can choose to fight a man who is just trying to save a child and face the wrath of the Black God when I kill you, or you can turn and go and I won't chase after you."

The soldier appeared to consider for a moment. But he seemed to be apprehensive because of the rest of the regiment and turned to fight. He struck deep with his sword and Numair blocked it. He was amazed, that was one of the first blocks Alanna had ever taught him. He couldn't believe it worked in this instance. The soldier pulled back and thrust again. Numair used a twisting block, pulled back, swapped hands and thrust. The sword hit its mark and cut the man down. "Black God forgive you," Numair whispered before turning to ready himself for the next opponent.

He made the same offer to the next soldier and to his surprise the man nodded and walked away and two others followed him. Feeling a little bolder, Numair faced the last three soldiers. "You could follow your friends. Let me and the boy go," Numair said. One turned to follow the earlier group, but another just laughed. Numair thought about using what was left of his gift as he tried to block two swords at once. If he survived though, he would need it to get past the stormwings. With a quick upper cut, Numair cut one man down only to feel a sword pierce into his own flesh from the other. Now he threw fire, like he should have done in the first place.

With both men gone he took a deep breath and pulled the sword free. It was in an awkward place in his right side. The pain was excruciating. But he knew it would have been worse if he had let the soldier slice upward. He tore a piece from his shirt and covered the wound. It was a deep puncture, but surprisingly it wasn't bleeding too badly.

He walked along the path, smelling the salt air ever stronger and knew now that he was going the right direction. His heart was still pounding from the adrenaline and his muscles screamed. Both he and Michael desperately needed a healer, but the best healers would be in the monarch's service. He didn't know how to find someone he could trust. He had gems to pay for service and secrecy, but fear would drive an otherwise good person to betray a stranger.

Numair saw an overturned boat on the shore. It had a large hole in the bottom. No doubt the owner was planning to do some repair work. He hoped that person would not be along for a few hours. He crawled beneath it and lay down, feeling Michael's heartbeat against his own and the pain of the puncture throbbing. He fell asleep instantly.

-----

The day had risen stormy and dark. Daine thought how appropriate it seemed as she walked across the courtyard. It was three hours past midnight when they last heard from Numair. He had said he would talk to them later but had never done so. Now, an hour after dawn, when breakfast was normally ending and the daily tasks were normally just getting underway, Daine had been ordered to bed.

Daine wanted Alanna to use the opal again, but Alanna had refused. Although Numair had assured her it was designed for stealth, Alanna was blaming herself for giving away his position. She insisted they wait for word. Daine knew it had cost her --Alanna hated waiting more than anyone.

Deciding there was no way she could sleep in her own room, Daine turned around. She went instead to Numair's room. Simu-Numair was there lying on his back on the bed. Daine thought back to everything Numair had taught her about the kind of magic which created a simulacrum. Though it didn't draw from his gift, if Numair died the simulacrum would cease to exist.

She lay down against Simu-Numair. He was a warm and wonderfully solid reminder that wherever Numair was, he was still alive. As if Numair could somehow hear the things she told his simulacrum, Daine whispered, "Come home safe, please." Then she drifted off to sleep.

-

-

-

Okay, chapter 20 was written in my notebook at the table after Thanksgiving Dinner. My family thinks I'm nuts. As soon as I get it typed, you will see it. Warning, you'll need tissues.


	20. Chapter 20 Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: It is Tamora Pierce's. I just borrowed it for a bit.**

_A/N: This is the single most heart-wrenching chapter I have ever written. I planned it from the beginning and I still cried the whole time. No flames though, please. I didn't make this AU for a reason._

**Chapter 20 – Sacrifice**

Numair awoke to a burning pain in his side. It was all he could do not to cry out. He felt Michael's face. The child was still burning up. Alanna's healing salve had done wonders for the visible wounds on his face, but it couldn't do much for internal ills. Numair listened to Michael's raspy breathing. He suspected pneumonia. It was frightening to think that this 3-year-old boy might die before Numair could get him back to his mother.

He wondered how bad his own condition was and if he might have built up enough power to transport Michael to Tortall. He slipped into a light meditative state and searched for his wound. Inside, his abdomen was a sea of blood. _Strange that I could be hurt so badly and yet walk all this way, _he thought. _Academic to the end, I'm being analytical about my own mortality._

His Gift was still low, but there would be enough. He could get Michael to safety with a transporting spell. The price was high, but he was willing to pay it. He had never imagined that his plan would go this horribly wrong. He was glad now that he had put everything in order before he left. He pulled his black opal necklace off and put it around Michael's neck. He also placed Elyra's locket around Michael's neck.

Numair tried to guess what time of day it was. This was not the kind of thing he wanted a huge audience for. Scrambling out from under the boat with difficulty (because Michael was still strapped to his chest) Numair saw that the sky was overcast. It was probably midday, but it was so dark that it was hard to tell. The harbor was surprisingly empty. He wondered if the storm that was brewing was to be unusually bad. Still, it was for the best that no one seemed to be nearby.

Numair struggled stiffly to the water's edge. The surf was shockingly cold. He began to wade out as he untied the rope that held Michael to him. He cradled the boy with his left arm and lifted his right arm, palm extended, to bring the white opal to where he could see it. The rushing water was pushing against him, making it hard to stand. The bubble of magic grew and he could see Alanna. She was sleeping. He knew she was awake well into the night.

"Alanna!" She awoke with a start and stared into her own opal with bleary eyes. "Alanna, I need you to get ready. I'm going to send Michael to you."

"To send – what? Gods, you look bad."

"I had a little trouble. You would have been proud though. I mostly held my own in a sword fight."

"You haven't had much time to recharge. Why are you sending him now?"

"Alanna, he's very sick – pneumonia I think. I can hear his lungs rattle when he breathes. There were rats crawling all over him too. I put your salve on his wounds, but I cannot know about disease. He has a terrible fever and he's barely conscious. He slept through a lot of explosions."

"They weren't taking care of him?" Alanna asked. He could see anger bubbling in her eyes.

"No, he was not being kept like a prisoner intended to live. You and Duke Baird are his only hope."

"Alright, I'm ready then."

"A couple more things – he was in Kyprin Castle, Alanna."

"The castle?" She blanched.

"Yes, I was very lucky to get him out."

"Bright Mithros, the Copper Isles orchestrated this." He saw her reach over and wondered if she was stirring George.

"Also, he will have his mother's locket and my black opal. Can you give the locket to Elyra and the opal to Daine, please?" He tried to say it nonchalantly, but Alanna looked immediately suspicious.

She began to really look at him and he knew she was looking with her magical vision. "Numair! Your power is too low. You'll have to dip into your life force."

"Alanna," he started softly.

"It's suicidal, Numair, you cannot do this! You cannot…" She continued to rant and lecture fearfully.

"Alanna," he said soothingly and then louder, "Alanna." Finally he yelled, "Alanna!" She stopped protesting and stared, teary eyed.

"I'm mortally wounded, Alanna." He was amazed at how calm he felt, almost as if he was separated from himself. It felt strange to watch her cry.

"I honestly didn't know this would happen. I made a stupid mistake and caught a sword in the side. I'm bleeding internally."

She began to sob and he saw George move into the range of the opal, tousal haired and wearing a severe expression. "Alanna, George, I can save Michael. It's what I came here for, maybe it's why I was born. I've killed a lot in my life, Alanna, but unlike you I cannot heal. So I tried to balance the books by teaching. Today, I can actually choose to save a life. Help me, please."

"Numair, no." She wasn't yelling anymore. It was more like pleading.

"I'm waist-deep in sea water. It's getting harder to stand. And there's a storm coming. It seems early evening and yet I know its mid-day. If we argue much longer..."

"Numair, there has to be another way."

"None that I can come up with." He looked over at Michael. "Alanna, we're running out of time. Now, when he comes to you, it will feel like he has dropped out of midair. You will have to catch him."

Alanna was crying too hard to answer. She just nodded. George leaned in and said "We'll get him, Numair."

"Thank you, George. Alanna, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know it hurts. Magelet is not going to understand. Take care of her, okay?"

"Okay," she answered weakly. "Are – are you afraid."

"No. I thought I would be. It's odd really. It feels a bit like something happening to someone else. I will have a little longer. The salt water and cold will help my strength, and I've two opals – the black pendant and the white I'm using to talk to you. They will boost my power too so it won't dip as much into my life force as you're thinking. Both opals are on their way to you."

She snuffled a little.

"May the Black God welcome you," George said. His voice was strained and he looked like he was fighting his own tears.

"Goddess bless all," Numair answered and closed his hand. He wrapped Michael's hand around the white opal and finished the spell. He felt the power draining from his body and it was excruciating. The child flickered and disappeared. He held the magic until he could feel the spell complete and he dropped, exhausted, into the rolling surf.

He thought about the blue envelope. There were the usual documents, distributing his belongings. He had given almost everything to Daine, save a few scattered items distributed to friends and a few jewels to be sent to his mother. There were also letters to his friends. Jon's explained the mission and thanked him for teaching him so much. Alanna and George's letter thanked them for being a family to him. Onua's letter thanked her for friendship and songs he would never forget. Sadly, he had spent so much time on the other letter for Daine that the goodbye letter was thrown together hastily. He just wrote it, and didn't really read it over. Now he wished he had focused on it more and had not left it so inadequate. There was nothing to be done about that now.

_What could he have said to help anyway?_ She would not understand this. Just weeks ago she thought he had died in Carthak. Now, she would have to go through it all over again. He was sorry to cause her more pain and sorry that he would never feel her in his arms again.

It was Daine who softened his path to unconciousness. He remember moments: Daine's small hand in his as he fought the dampeners on Pirate's Swoop; Daine healing an otter for the first time; Daine laughing at a campfire on the way back from Dunlath; Daine in her blue gown at the Carthak Banquet; Daine snuggling her cheek to his hand in the infirmiry.

Numair drifted with the current and was too far from consciousness to feel the dolphins come up beneath him, swimming him out to sea and toward Tortall.

------

In Corus, Alanna caught Michael and held him to her as she wept. She did what she could to heal him, burning out his fever and some of the pneumonia. When her power ran low, she carried him to Duke Baird. George stayed close to her side as she walked and held her tight when her duties to Michael were complete and she collapsed into tears. "I have lost another brother," she sobbed unnecessarily.

In Numair's room, Daine awoke abruptly when the simulacrum melted away. She cried silently, collapsing in on herself, while every animal in the kingdom howled her grief.

-

-

-

Okay, so I'm blubbering like an idiot and I know how it comes out.


	21. Chapter 21 Reward

**Disclaimer: It belongs to Tamora Pierce… blah, blah, blah**

_A/N: Okay, so now that you all hate me really bad... There was a little thing in ROTG that I noticed. Numair, who had almost always referenced Mithros, Mynos, and Shakith in various arrangements, suddenly started referring to Goddess all the time. So I came up with why. It is below._

**Chapter 21 – Reward**

All of Corus seemed to be lost in grief. Any stranger would have seen red and swollen eyes at every turn. In the big picture, some good things had happened. A plot to steal the dominion jewel had been thwarted. The Emperor of the Yamani Islands was en route to personally sign a peace accord. Elyra Kelton had her son back and he was healthy and strong. The Copper Isles delegation was disintegrated and the Islanders did not know how their hostage had been returned. But all of this had cost them a friend. Numair Salmalin had sacrificed his life to save Michael Kelton.

Daine was inconsolable. She couldn't stop weeping. Her grief had alerted all of Corus to the loss. Before Alanna could tell anyone what had happened, the howling animals brought the King and Queen from their rooms and caused hundreds of people to gather in the courtyard.

Onua had found her in Numair's room. Daine was so distraught that she was incapable of explaining her presence there. Onua had walked her to the conferencing room, where George explained to all of them how Numair had lost his life. Alanna cried more than Daine had ever seen her cry before.

Daine had loved him so deeply. This was a secret between her and Cloud that no one else could know. She had seen signs in the week prior that meant she would have to let him go, and yet she was unprepared to lose him entirely. Elyra Kelton would probably have stolen his heart, had he lived. She was close to his age and so worthy of his love. Daine had imagined him marrying a princess, and as it turned out, she was one.

But death – why did it have to be so? She was prepared to love him from a distance, but not as a memory. It was the kind of death one would expect of a hero, but that did not make it any easier to absorb. She kept praying for it to be undone. She had grabbed the Badger claw and begged him to bring Numair back. But the badger didn't even visit her to tell her "no". He maintained a silent distance. Daine thought that she might soon join Numair, for sheer lack of will to go on.

Strangest yet, was the gift Numair had sent her as a last gesture. She put the black opal necklace on over her badger claw. This would have been a better gift for Alanna or Jon. Daine wasn't sure if it could even affect her magic. But she knew she would never, ever take it off. Alanna said there was a will too, but no one planned a time to review it. The wound was too fresh to think of it. Daine could hardly imagine going through his things and giving them to various people. She hoped that she wouldn't have to be part of it.

Alanna said that she still had the thinnest of hope, because Numair had said he would not die right away. But Daine knew he was gone. The simulacrum had disappeared and no one could explain that another way.

In the two days since Michael had been sent, Daine had not been left alone for even a moment. There was no time to grieve in solitude because somehow someone accompanied her everywhere. Onua invited Daine to sleep in her rooms. Thayet found stupid reasons to have Daine with her during most of her chores. Alanna and George spent every meal with her, urging her to eat, though she could not. Even Jon managed to call her to his study a lot. And when everyone else was busy, Perin seemed to pop up to walk her to places. She supposed they didn't want the animals to howl again, but it was still hard to try to wear a brave face when she just wanted to grieve. She was so overwhelmed by the good intentions of two-legger friends that she couldn't bear to have the animals behave the same way. She had started to shut out the animal friends that had always brought her comfort. Maybe that was why she never heard the dolphins on the coast.

------

Numair never expected to wake again in the mortal world, but he did. He was on a beach that looked vaguely familiar and someone was stroking his hair. In his groggy state it was a while before he realized that his head lay on that someone's lap and that it was a woman. He stared at the surf without saying anything for the longest time, trying to understand where he was and who was with him. He could see long locks of raven hair. But the only woman he knew with long black hair was the queen, and this was not Thayet.

When he had last been conscious there was so much pain. It was gone now as well as the feeling in his body below his neck. He doubted he could move, so he didn't try. But as things came better into focus, he could see that the hands that held him were long and nearly pure white. In the back of his memory, there was a vague recollection of a description like this, but he couldn't place it. So he wondered if this was the way the Realms of the Dead actually seemed to each person.

The woman spoke in a soft, husky voice that seemed both a part of nature and unreal. "Your mind is always analyzing, isn't it?"

She tilted her head so that he could see her face. She had slanting emerald eyes and the reddest lips he had ever seen. Her features were almost too perfect and it was a bit painful to look into her face, but he couldn't look away.

"I have never been more pleased to be wrong about something, Numair Salmalin."

He looked at her confused. He never answered, but it didn't seem to matter.

"What was I wrong about, you ask? Mithros gave extra Gift to some mortals. Most of them were selfish or stupid. Many thought only of power and how to get more. Some are dead, most should be. I told Mithros that all of you would be that way and that he should not give favor like that to men because greed for power always runs away from them. But _you_ have been different. I am proud to be wrong. You gave your life to save a child and I find I do not want your journey to end here."

Numair did not know what to say and so he said nothing. He was aware now that this was the Goddess and that she looked exactly as Alanna had described her. But she usually appeared to women and children.

"There are many paths for you to choose from here, Numair Salmalin. You have chosen well so far. Arram Draper was a good man. He made mistakes but tried to be right. And then you left that life behind. That was a good choice. Now as Numair Salmalin you are a _great_ man, worthy of the daughter of a god if you so choose. But there are hard times ahead and much pain. I could allow you to pass to the Black God if you prefer and you can avoid the pain. Or I can heal you and let you return to those you love."

Much of what she said was cryptic and he did not understand it. But he did understand the chance to go back to Tortall, to Daine. "Can I really go home?"

She smiled brilliantly. "Of course, my son. Now understand that it will be hard. I cannot force others to choose the path you would prefer. If there is to be love and family in your future it will be up to you to show your heart at the right moments. And it will be up to you to accept what cannot be changed. You must be patient and open at all times and you must accept the freedoms of others to make their own wrong and right choices. Do you understand?"

"Mostly, I think. Although I admit I am confused by some of it. Perhaps in time it will make more sense to me?"

"That was an honest answer, and again I am proud of who you have become." There was a long pause. "You will need more rest. On the third day you may return to Corus. Veralidaine's dolphin friends have brought you to the shore by Port Caynn. Remember, your loved ones will be confused, but they will also be glad. There is much suffering in Corus right now."

The surf roared and drew his attention. And when he turned back, he was lying on the sand and the Goddess was gone. The feeling was back in his body and the burning pain that had accompanied his wound was no more. He dragged himself farther from the surf. He was so sleepy. When he was sure the water wouldn't wash him out to sea, he lay on the ground beneath a tree and fell into a deep sleep.

-

-

-

Okay. Here is the resolution. Reviews please.


	22. Chapter 22 Strange Memorials

Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: This story is based on Tamora Pierce's wonderful characters and places. Don't sue me.**

_A/N: This story is almost complete. Only the epilogue remains. You all begged me to see all the letters, so I did all of them. It makes for a really long chapter, but it says some nice things. And the last few paragraphs explain why Numair won't realize he's in love for another two months. Plus, don't miss the letter to Daine which explains why she asked him in ROTG if he loved her or not and then a few paragraphs later says, "You're in love with me?" as if it is a new idea._

**Chapter 22 – Numair returns**

On the fifth day after Numair's death, Alanna opened the blue envelope. She gave the will to Jon as was the custom. This day they had planned to hold a memorial for him. They had waited until the delegation arrived from the Yamani Islands, because Elyra's father wished to honor Numair. He had, after all, given his life to save the man's grandson.

Alanna had mostly come to grips with her loss. It helped that she had her children and husband there with her. Onua was having a harder time. She didn't have the family to cling to and Numair was the first person Onua knew that liked her for herself. But no one took it harder than Daine. They still had not gotten her to eat properly. She would swallow a couple of bites to calm them all down, but it was half-hearted and she wouldn't finish a meal.

Two days prior, Alanna had held a most uncomfortable conversation with Onua on this subject. "Do you think she was in love with him?" Onua had asked.

Swallowing hard, Alanna had tried to skirt the issue. It didn't seem right now that Numair was not here to defend his honorable intentions. But finally she had decided that what Daine felt was necessary information to help her heal. "Yes, I think so. Only she can tell you for sure. But I have thought so on many occasions."

Onua had nodded and kept closer to Daine's side.

Alanna sorted through private letters that had been enclosed in the blue envelope. She decided she would distribute them at the memorial.

At midday, a large group of people gathered in the temple of the Black God to say goodbye to their friend. There were many people. Some had come long distances like the Yamani Nobles. Lindhall Reed had ridden for two solid days to be there. Alanna, George and the children sat in a row on the temple seats directly behind Jon and Thayet and their children. Behind her, Sarge and Onua, sat on one side of Daine. Onua was holding Daine's hand. On the other side of Daine sat her new friend Perin. Alanna had to like him. He had been kind to Daine as she grieved. Alanna thought that Numair had been right to encourage that. On the other side of Perin, Tkaa held Kitten. They all felt it best if they let Daine have the memorial to just cry.

Once the temple was filled, Alanna got up and handed out the letters. She sat back down with George to read the one addressed to the two of them.

_Dear George and Alanna,_

_If you're reading this then I'm gone. It was something stupid wasn't it? I always figured it would be._

_Since I know neither of you are fond of long goodbyes I will try to keep it short. I just wanted to say thank you. When I came to Tortall, I had left my family behind along with everything I had ever known. You didn't just befriend me. You took care of me. I get lost in my own head sometimes, but both of you kept my feet planted firmly on the ground._

_Alanna, you are a sister to me. I cannot imagine the last few years of my life without you there. You keep my biggest secrets and you kick my butt when it needs kicking. You always tell me the truth even when it hurts. _

_George, you taught me how to have fun. I think I would have bored everyone around me to death if it weren't for you. Thanks for helping me out of juggling and into respectability again. I'm sure the realms of the Black God will be dull because I won't be hearing any more of your rogue jokes._

_Goodbyes to the children are probably just too hard. I wanted to see them grow up. I had promised Thom that I would teach him when he was ready. I guess I'm breaking that one. Tell him I'm sorry for that._

_Love,_

_Numair_

_-----_

Jon wrapped an arm around Thayet's shoulder. With their heads close, they carefully unfolded their letter. Jon had not realized how hard this was going to be. Numair had been such a fixture, that he could hardly imagine the days to come without him. He had not realized how close they were until he knew that Numair would not return.

_Dear Jon and Thayet,_

_Where does one begin to thank the King and Queen who restored his faith in monarchies? I think I had decided all monarchs were evil when I landed in Tortall and you proved it all wrong. You've built an empire the kind of which stories will be told about for centuries to come. I count myself lucky to have been part of that history._

_Jon, I can never thank you for all that you taught me. As much as I learned at the University in Carthak, you taught me ten times that in real-life information. You always try to think of the future with every decision. It's that type of foresight that makes you the incredible leader that you are. And it was that which showed me the kind of man I wanted to be. This trip was necessary to help you maintain what you built. I'm sorry that I did not confide in you ahead of time, but such is my respect for you and your kingdom that I could not be the one to bring shame upon it.  
_

_Thayet, you showed me many kindnesses I will never forget. You taught me to dance properly and things about parenting which I never got the chance to put to use. You didn't just have my loyalty because you were my queen, but because you earned it. Not many leaders can say that._

_Thank you both for everything. I hope that Tortall continues to become all that I imagined it would someday._

_Love,_

_Numair_

_------_

Lindhall Reed was sitting next to Elyra Kelton and her two children. He had ridden hard to be here. He still could not believe that this had happened. Looking at Elyra he could see why a man might go to the ends of the world to help her. Her two children were darling and he did small magic tricks for them that made them laugh. He was so busy entertaining them that he had not seen Alanna approach with a letter. When she handed it to him and explained that it had been left in her possession in case something happened to Numair, he reached for it with a shaking hand. He unfolded it and read:

_Dear Lindhall,_

_Well, I've gone and done it –something stupid enough to get myself killed. We have enough history that I don't need to bury you in words. I think I've actually done enough of that for two lifetimes haven't I?_

_I just wanted to say thank you for believing in me. You were the one person I could go to in Carthak for help twice. Either time could have cost your life and you still never refused or even hesitated.  
_

_You have been the greatest influence of my life. You taught me humility and how much needs to be sacrificed to do what is right in all things. Thank you so much._

_I also wanted to ask one last favor. If I'm gone, Daine is without a teacher. There are still some magical things she needs to learn and understand. I'm hoping you will continue her magical education. I know you will love all she can teach you about animals._

_Please consider it. And thank you again for everything._

_Love,_

_Numair_

_-----_

Onua stayed close to Daine, worrying about her every moment. When Alanna handed her a letter, she was glad to see that Daine had one too. They unfolded them together and Onua read:

_Dear Onua:_

_You were the first person in Tortall I knew liked me for who I really was. I also think you were one of the few who ever really knew who I was. I was thinking while I rushed to put together a bunch of letters this evening how much I'll miss you all if I don't make it back, which, if you're reading this, has happened._

_There were always many good reasons I should have irritated you. I know my riding skills are abysmal and I know my lists drive you crazy. But somehow, we still were friends all of this time. Acceptance like that is rare and I have been blessed._

_Two years ago you teased me about writing some poetry for your songs. I actually did it. I even wrote a lot of lyrics for love songs which I was too self-conscious to show you. They are in my study in a black book. Please don't feel obligated to ever sing them. Only know that I did listen to your request as I always listened, even if I didn't show it._

_Thank you again for our friendship. It meant the world to me._

_Love, _

_Numair_

_------_

Daine hardly knew what she was doing when she took the letter. Her eyes were swollen from crying and it was hard to read.

_Dearest Magelet,_

_If you are reading this, I am dead. See I really do act before I think sometimes. If you aren't too angry with me, I wanted to spend a few moments on one last lesson with you. It is the difference between 'love' and 'in love'._

_If you're wondering what I know about love you have every right to. I've been surrounded by incredible love stories and have yet to participate in my own. But you know me, I observe everything and it seems to me that there is a difference._

_Our language is funny. We have seven words for hate (no I won't list them. I know you hate that) and only one word for love. But there are multiple types of love. There is the love that a parent has for a child, the type a sister has for a brother, the type between friends, and the type that is epic, like Alanna shares with George. That last is what I'm referring to when I say "in love". _

_They are sweet together aren't they? You've seen it too, I know you have. Alanna can be the toughest, scariest person in the world until George walks in the room. Then she sees naught but him._

_So I'm spending my last letter explaining this because I want you to promise (posthumously) that you will settle for no less than "in love". Magelet, I know you well. You think your past makes you undesirable. You are actually very desirable. I should know, I've spent the last 8 months chasing off the hordes of hormone driven teenagers who want you. They did not have love in mind, only lust. I admit, I wanted something wonderful for you and so I was a little abrasive at times. I actually didn't realize it until the night of the ball when I managed to frighten two of your suitors without trying to at all. Sorry about that. Anyway, you told me in Dunlath that you thought your status without a father would hold you down forever. Now that I'm not there to tell you what nonsense that is, I hope you will remember this letter. _

_There is nothing about you that isn't loveable. You are beautiful and wondrous. You always see the best in every living creature. You are courageous and forthright. You are generous and thoughtful. Any one of these attributes will draw many young men to you. But choose the one who sees them all and loves them all. He should also love your faults and accept your magic. Find your own George and be deliriously happy for many, many years._

_I'm sorry I left you this way. I made you a promise in Carthak to be there as long as you wanted me around. Silly me, I didn't keep that promise very long did I?_

_Love,_

_Numair_

Daine sobbed into Onua's shoulder. She couldn't think any more. It was all just too painful. For the first time in days she listened to the animals. She thought about escaping to be with them for awhile and then she heard Cloud. _–Storkman! Storkman! Did you hear me? It's Storkman, he's back—_

Daine didn't realize she had stood or that she said, "Numair?" aloud. There was a lot of murmuring. She could hear Cloud's hooves walking down the road. _–Storkman! Storkman! He's back.—_How strange it seemed for Cloud to sound so joyous.

People started to move toward the temple door and clogged it to see what the girl was talking about and what the horse outside was neighing about. Some people at the front gasped and called him, "Numair! Numair!" and Daine tried to push her way through. She imagined throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him, just to let him know how she felt.

But it was Elyra who got out the door first and it was Elyra who threw her arms around him and kissed him. Daine just stood there, swaying and staring. Beside her she felt Perin wrap his arm around her waist and hug her. He looked happy although she wasn't sure why. Perin and Numair did not really know one another.

The kiss ended and Numair was swept into hug after hug until Daine thought she would go mad with waiting. At last, Numair was free and she walked to him, barely believing this was real and that he had once again cheated death. He looked thin and in desperate need of a bath and she just didn't care at all. She saw him glance over her shoulder. Was he looking at Perin? And then she was in his embrace, arms wonderfully tight, feet a foot of the ground. He said, "Magelet, I've missed you."


	23. Chapter 23 epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: Many of the characters and all of the places belong to Tamora Pierce**

_A/N: This is the wind up. If you liked this story, please tell me so and read my others._

**Epilogue**

During the next couple days, Numair was asked to recount his adventure enough times that he felt as if he were a bard. He also was honored by Emperor Matthew of D'nau and offered any reward he requested. There was nothing he wanted and he said so.

On the first of November, a banquet and ball were held to celebrate the most comprehensive treaty ever signed with another sovereign. Though Numair wanted to escort Daine, he did not feel it would be proper. He ended up escorting Elyra as a gesture to the visiting Emperor and Daine went with Perin. It seemed to Numair that this was how things would probably stay and although it hurt, he let it be.

Late in the evening when most everyone else was dancing, Numair let Emporer Matthew cut in and left to allow them to talk. Slipping out to the terrace, he thought he might have a moment or two alone. Instead, he found Daine and Perin sharing a brief kiss. He felt like someone had punched him. Forgetting the ball and duty, he instead headed to the garden to walk.

It was a beautiful night. The sky was a deep indigo with many stars and a full moon. He stopped at the hedge and looked out over the night. He knew that the Goddess had told him there were hard times ahead and much pain. He never imagined this. He had pictured fights with immortals and enemies. He knew he wasn't supposed to ache like this over his student. He supposed it was love of a sort. He just wasn't sure how strong and he was afraid to really delve into it – afraid of what he would discover.

He was so deep into his own thoughts that he didn't hear Elyra's steps. When she spoke he startled. "Here you are. I didn't know where you had gone." She moved beside him and placed a hand in his.

"Did you and your father have a good talk?"

"Yes. I think we understand one another better now. I thought all this time that when he saw my real face he was disgusted. But it was guilt."

Numair smiled. "That makes sense to me."

"You never asked to see me, the real me."

"I don't need to ask to see you as you are."

She was stunned. "You mean you can see through my spell?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"I don't understand. Could you always?"

"Once I really looked at you, yes." He felt her hand drop from his.

"You knew what I looked like when you left to get Michael. And still you went?"

Now he was shocked. "Do you honestly think I went to charm you? Is that why you are sticking so close? It is not necessary. You owe me nothing."

He realized she was crying. So he led her to the bench and sat down next to her, offering her his handkercheif. "Elyra, I never truly looked at you until shortly before you came to my rooms to tell me the truth. You seem to think that beauty is everything and that without it no one would want you around. That is not the case. I think you're beautiful anyway -- not because of your face but because of who you are. I suppose that night was the first time I could see you in many respects. I'm surprised Alanna didn't realize that I probably knew you were masking yourself. People forget that I see magic without trying to."

"And you're not repulsed?"

"No. Not in the least. Elyra, this was not your fault. Maybe I would be put off a bit if you made yourself look better than you should have. But I can see that you have only followed the natural lines of your own face. Even so, the most beautiful woman in the world is diminished if she's cruel. The homeliest face becomes lovely when the person behind it is kind. If you only want a man to see the outside, there are hundreds of those around. They will not make you happy. You need the ones that see the whole picture and still care for you. Don't bother with the others."

She flushed and looked down. "I could really fall for you, Numair."

He smiled. "I might be able to fall for you too, but …"

"Is there someone else?" She seemed to be searching his face.

"Yes, I think there is. Did you know, I didn't even notice you when you first arrived?"

She smiled broadly. "Is she far away?"

"Yes," he lied. "And she might already be taken. But I'm not ready to let go yet. When I thought I was dying, she was all I could think about."

"It sounds like love," she said with a smile.

"I'm not sure yet and not ready to really look at it." He paused for a moment, looking out into the night. "What are your plans?"

"My father asked me to go back to Yamani for a while and I'd like the children to get to know him. But then I'd like to get some more magical training too. Your friend, Lindhall, offered to teach me."

He smiled broadly. "I think that would be very good for both of you. He is a fine teacher and a fine man. You do know Lindhall sees magic the way that I do, right?"

She looked momentarily stunned and then she blushed. He studied her for a moment and chuckled. "Elyra, that is a match that should be. Don't worry. I can keep a secret."

"I don't think the rest of the world will like the age difference."

"Hmmm, I can't answer for the rest of the world. I get hung up on societal rules for myself, but somehow, I can see the two of you as right. Maybe – maybe that's something I need to work on."

She kissed his cheek softly. "I owe you everything, you know that? I feel like I'm doing something wrong now, thinking of…"

"Don't. Follow your heart. I think that is basically what the Goddess told me although I admit I haven't fully figured it out yet. She said something about making myself worthy of a daughter of a god which – well I just don't know what that is about at all."

Numair heard more footsteps and both he and Elyra looked up to see Daine. "Where is Perin?" Numair asked. Internally he chastised himself. _I really know how to pour on the charm, don't I? _ he thought sarcastically.

"We said goodnight," she answered. "I told him I could walk myself to my room. I'm fair certain my people friends would run off any dangers for me better than he could. And I needed to talk to you a moment, but I didn't realize you…"

"Oh," Elyra said. "We were through, actually. I uhh – I wanted to go catch Lindhall for a dance before the music stopped completely." She smiled to Numair and he grinned back. Then she walked back toward the ball, her emerald dress whispering with each step.

Daine sat on the bench, spreading her skirt to fan around her the way Thayet had taught her. She looked hesitant.

"Magelet," Numair said, "You know you can always be direct with me. What's on your mind?"

"She – is she – are you in love with her?"

Numair was surprised by the boldness of the question. "No, Magelet. Besides, she might have someone else in mind."

"Are you sad?" She looked into his eyes now, worry in every aspect of her features.

"Goddess, you are beautiful!" He said it before he thought and both of them blushed. "I – I saw you kissing – sorry." He took a deep breath and said, "I better just shut up, I'm stepping all over myself here."

She laughed. She reached behind her hair and unlatched a chain from her neck. It was the black opal. "This belongs to you." She handed it back.

"Thank you," he answered. He was still crimson.

"Numair, are you still going to teach me?"

"Do you still want me to?"

"Oh, yes, very much."

"Then, yes, I will." He smiled, but tried not to look into her eyes. That always seemed to get him in trouble.

"I – uhhh – we all read your letters before we knew you weren't…"

"Yes, I know."

"I don't remember the promise – you said you made it in Carthak?"

"Sorry, you went to sleep and I wasn't sure…"

"Oh." She was blushing again. "I never really got to apologize to you for.." The noise of the party was moving closer. It sounded like the ball was done for the evening. People who were hot from dancing would move out to the garden for a little night air now. Numair realized that this would not look right. So he stood. Daine followed suit.

"Magelet, there is no need. All is forgiven." He looked down at his student, smiling and trying to hide what he was feeling.

"And Numair," she said as she started to move toward the gate, "I never got to say it but I – I missed you too."

The End


End file.
